Freckles
by RoxySkiChica
Summary: Spencer Carlin moves from Ohio to Boulder, Colorado and is not happy about it. She is thrown into a new life she doesn't want, and her twin brother Glen couldn't be happier. Spencer was happy in Ohio or that's what she thought until she met Ashley Davies.
1. The next Hugh Heffner

Okay, so this story idea popped into my head the other day, and it wouldn't go away, so I decided to put it into writing. Its different from the other stories I've written, but I like it..obviously. So….Leave some feedback on whether I should continue or not!

RoxySkiChica

-

Freckles.

-

"Glen, knock it off!" I pushed my hand against Glen's face as he kept poking me.

"Glen, knock it off!" Glen mocked me, but in a much higher voice.

"Ass face" I punched him in the arm and he pinched me. I, like most teenage girls, let out a small scream. Well, it would have been small if we hadn't been in a minivan; but we are so if seemed loud.

"Spencer, use your inside voice." My mom scolds me.

What am I, like five?

"Whatever" I roll my eyes and look out the window.

"Sucka" Glen ruffles my hair and I whip my head around and give him the death glare.

"Glen" My dad says in an authoritative tone.

I try to hide my grin.

I fix my hair and pull out my ipod. I untangle the headphones and put them in my ears.

Here's to the end of my life in Ohio and my new one in Colorado.

-

"Spencer!" My brother yells into my ear. I jump out of my slumber and open my sleepy eyes.

"What?!" I snap at him, and rub my eyes.

"Welcome home" He says before getting out of the car.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out. "Thanks" I grumble and stretch.

Glen opens the back of the minivan and pulls out of luggage.

"The moving people already put our stuff in the garage" My dad says over his shoulder.

"Awesome" I reply sarcastically and make my way inside.

My mom opens the door and turns on the lights.

My new house is similar to my old one. Its walls are white, and it has hard wood floors.

"Your room is upstairs at the end of the hallway." My mom runs her hands through my hair.

"Mom" I say in annoyance.

"What?" She says innocently like she doesn't know how much it annoys me when she does that.

"Nothing" I say quickly back. "I'll be upstairs" I smile faintly and trudge my way upstairs.

My room is average. Four white walls, a window, and a door. My mattress is laying in the middle of the floor.

_I am not a homeless person._

I drop my bag on the floor and walk to the window. I see a car pull up to the house next to me and I can hear the bass. A pretty boy waltz out of the backseat with two blonde bimbos on each arm.

"Gross" I say out loud to what I think is an empty room.

"What?" Glen says.

"Just some wanna be Hugh Heffner" I sigh and sit on the mattress.

"Dannggg…who new Colorado girls where so hot!" He sounds like a little girl who got the Barbie doll she wanted.

"Go drool somewhere else" I kick him in the butt.

"But-"

"No, get out" I kick again, but harder.

"Fine, I'm leaving" He walks out.

"Shut the door" I say as nice as I can manage.

"Yeah, yeah"

I lay back and close my eyes and imagine that I am still in Ohio. I am brought of my nice thoughts by loud music coming from out side. I get up and walk to the window; and see a two brunettes getting into a Porsche.

_Great, my next door neighbor is running the next playboy mansion.._

_-_

The next morning I wake up to some one throwing rocks at my window.

_Who the hell would throw rocks at my window. I know no one here._

I look out my window and see my 'Hugh Heffner' smiling up at me in his running shorts and only his running shorts.

I roll my eyes and walk downstairs. I open the front door and I see him holding two coffees.

"Hey, I'm Aiden. Your next door neighbor" He flashes me a smile.

I smile back at him politely. "I'm Spencer"

"Coffee?" He holds up one cup.

"It couldn't hurt" I wink at him and take the coffee.

"Cool"

We start to walk down the sidewalk.

"So, tell me about yourself" He says.

"Um, okay." I pause. "I moved here from Ohio, I have a twin brother named Glen and I'm a senior in High school."

"Oh yeah? What school are you going to go to?"

"Um, I think Boulder High"

"Really? I go the Boulder High" He is overly excited about this.

"Sweet"

"Yeah"

I stop walking. "I better get home, I have unpacking to do. So, see ya around" I wave at him and do the model hair flip thing.

"Bye" I hear him say.

_Boys are all the same._

-

Three hours and 15 large boxes late I am done unpacking. My room looks better, almost habitable. My dad helped me set up my bed and I am very thankful. I would die with out it, it is my sanctuary. There is a knock on my door and my mom comes walking in. "You have a visitor" She smiles widely at me.

"Um..Who?"

"I don't know, but he is very hansom" She winks and shuts the door.

Pretty Boy.

I walk downstairs, but before I even think about opening the door I grab a Sunny D from the fridge. Those things are Glen's and me's life source, no joke.

I walk super slow to the door and open it very casual. "Yeah?"

"Hey! So, a few friends and I are just hanging out at my place, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us. You know, so you can have some friends when school starts."

"Um, sure" I smile and walk out the door.

"Your going to get along great with my friends." He says very sure of himself.

"Whatever you say pretty boy"

I think he just blushed.

We walk into his house and I see two girls sitting on his couch playing what looks like Halo. I recognize them as the two girls I saw getting into the Porsche last night.

"Ladies" Aiden says loudly and they pause the game. "This is Spencer"

I wave like I'm at my first day of kindergarten. "Hi"

"Hey, I'm Kyla" She is brunette. I think she must have some Asian in her, and she is very pretty. She can't be taller than 5'5"

The other brunette stands up and walks up to me. She stands oddly close to me and it makes me a little nervous. I take a step back.

"Spencer Huh?" She is looking me over.

"Uh, Yeah" Is she slow?

"Isn't that a guys name?" She asks me.

"Um" I stutter but thank god my phone rings. Its Glen. "Yeah?" I turn around.

"_Where are you?" Glen asks_

"The next door neighbors"

"_Oh, okay. Bye" _

I close my phone and face the intruding brunette.

"Boyfriend?" She asks bluntly.

"Brother." I say matter of factly.

"Oh, cool"

"Sure"

"I'm Ashley by the way"

"Awesome" I sigh and she notices.

"Did you just sigh at me?" She says hurt.

"Um, what? No" I lie. I want to leave this place.

""Whatever" She returns to the couch and her and Kyla resume playing Halo.

"See? I told you, they are awesome" Aiden seems proud.

"The sure are. As much fun as this is, I am going to go back to my house and chill" I say honestly.

"Already?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah"

"Alright, well, I'll walk you home"

"No, its fine, really" I say.

"Yeah Aiden, its fine. I'll walk her home" Ashley pipes up and I am surprised.

"Uh"

"C'mon Goldie Locks" Ashley is already out the door.

"See ya later" I wave at Kyla and Ashley.

Ashley holds the door open for me an as I walk past her I notice how amazing she smells. Its almost hypnotic.

"Thanks"

"Sure" She smiles at me and looks really cute while doing it.

Did I really just say she looked cute while smiling?

"So" I say awkwardly.

"I think Spencer is a great name for a girl"

"Is that your apology?"

"Close to it"

"So, your not sorry for calling me a dude?" I look at her and she quickly glance at me. She doesn't even bother to make eye contact.

"I didn't call _you_ a boy, I just simply stated that your name was more common in boys than girls" She shrugs her shoulders and suddenly stops walking.

She has this complex look on her face and I ask her "What?" I look behind me and see my house.

"Nothing." She bites her lower lip and looks to her right and then back to me. This time she looks straight into my eyes. "So, this is your house, and I will tell Aiden you got here safely" She lifts her arm, barely waving at me.

"Nice meeting you" I say as she is walking away from me.

She looks back at me and I think I see a small smile on her face.

_Maybe Colorado won't be so awful._


	2. Pretty Boy

Okay, here's the second chapter.

Enjoy! And leave some feedback pretty please. I want to make this story the best I can.

.

^ Picture of Boulder High School.

J

-

After Ashley walks me home, I go straight into my room and practically collapse onto my bed. I plug my ipod into my speakers and play Hey Monday. I stare at the ceiling trying to get rid of the butterflies that have formed in my stomach. They are thoroughly annoying.

Glen walks into my room and lies next to me. "Hey sis"

My eyes are still closed. "Hey"

"How was the neighbors?"

"You mean pretty boy? Eh, nothing to exciting." I sigh.

I feel his eyes on me.

Glen and I have this really strong connection because we are twins, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I open my eyes and look at him, but I cannot look straight into his eyes. "He's okay"

"You know, its okay. You're my sister. I will love you no matter what." And with those 'words of wisdom' he leaves me.

I lay there trying to figure out what he meant by what he said.

I like girls, and he knows.

No, I don't like girls. I can't.

But Ashley is cute.

No.

Yes.

Shit.

"You know, if you think any harder, you could fry your brain." I know that voice. Its soft and sultry.

Ashley.

I open one eye and see her standing in my doorway.

"May I?" She points at empty space next to me.

"Sure" The mattress moves and I feel her arm against mine.

I stiffen up, and I immediately wish I hadn't.

"Am I that awful?" She notices my 'stiffness'

"Don't know yet."

"Are you going to find out?' She challenges.

She's hot and she knows it.

Fuck.

"Maybe." I try to hide my smile. And why am I smiling you may ask? I am wondering the same thing myself.

-

Three days later and first day of school

-

I haven't talked to Ashley much since we laid on my bed together. Aiden has brought me coffee every morning since I got here.

I grab my backpack and walk downstairs. I set my stuff on the counter and open the fridge.

"I'm starving!" Glen says grabbing is stomach and the promptly pushes me aside.

Jerk.

"Oh, were you looking for something?" He trys to act innocent, but I know the truth.

"Yeah"

He smiles and hands me a yogurt and a Sunny D. "Here you go" He pats me head and I roll my eyes.

"Bitch"

"Aw, I love you too!" He engulfs me in a hug and I pat him lightly on the back.

"Great, now can we go to school?" I ask seriously.

"Yeah, yeah" He grabs the keys and we leave the safety of our new house.

-

We arrive to our new school and find that it is smaller than the one we went to back in Ohio. It is a nice building, but it looks old-ish.

"Ready?" Glen asks me.

"Do I have a choice?" I say in a rude tone.

"Chill" He squeezes my hand. "I'm here if you need anything"

He's such a nice brother.

"I know" I kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks"

"That's what brothers are for" He winks at me and we make our way into the building.

We find the counseling office and are told to wait until the counselor is done on the phone.

The counselor walks out of her office. She smiles at us. "You must be the newbie's" She holds out her hand.

"Uh" I look at Glen and he just shrugs his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Kara. The counselor here at Boulder High."

"I'm Glen, and this is my sister Spencer"

I smile nervously and look at my feet.

"Nice to meet you guys. For the first day, you will shadow some one so you won't get lost." She looks at me first. "Spencer, you will be shadowing….Ashley Davies"

You have GOT to be kidding me.

"Okay"

"And Glen, you will be shadowing Kyla Woods"

"Great" He says enthusiastically.

Kara leads us of out the counseling office. Ashley and Kyla are waiting for us.

"Spencer?" Ashley says surprised.

"Good to see you too" I say sarcastically.

Ashley smiles at me apologetically. "Okay, lets go" Ashley walks away and I follow.

I look back at Glen and his practically drooling over Kyla.

_Such_ a horn dog.

"So" Ashley says. "Are you excited?"

"I'm not totally thrilled, but yeah, I guess so." I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're going to love it here."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, trust me."

"Yeah" We walk into a classroom and take our seats in the back of the classroom.

I sit there completely bored out of my mind. I didn't pay attention one bit.

The bell rings and we walk out.

-

Its lunch and I haven't seen Glen all day. Back in Ohio we had every class together. Ashley and I walk into the lunch room and look around for Kyla and Glen. We don't see them, but we do see Aiden. Ashley smiles at him and walk to where he is.

"Hey Ashley" He high fives her. "Hey Spencer" She smiles at me and returns his attention back to Ashley.

I stand there awkwardly until Ashley turns and faces me. "Do you want to sit here? Or some where else?"

"Here is fine." I sit across from pretty boy and Ashley.

A few minutes later Glen and Kyla show up. "Hey Spence!" Glen sits next to me and lays his arm over my shoulders. I moved them off.

"Hey"

"Hey Spencer" Kyla says and sits on the other side of me. "What do you think so far?" She is like, super smiley.

"About what?"

"BHS"

"Oh, right" I mess with my bracelet. "Um, its good"

"Good" Kyla says and turns her attention to Ashley and pretty boy.

"Hey Ash"

Ashley smiles at her, stands up and walks around to Kyla and sits on her lap. "Hi. How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Fantastical" She kisses her head and goes back the other side of the table.

She smiles at me and I think we hold eye contact for a little bit too long.

"Spencer, so um, what are you doing this Friday?" Aiden asks me out of the blue.

"Hm, I'm not sure yet."

"Would you like to come to a party with me?"

Ashley's smile immediately drops.

"Sure, why not."

"Really? Awesome. Well, I will talk to you guys later. I got to go talk to a teacher" He gives us all high fives.

"See ya"

-

At the end of the day Ashley asks for my phone. "Can I see your phone?"

"Sure" I pull it out of my pocket and hand it to her. She hands me hers.

My face must have had clueless written all over it.

She laughs. "You're supposed to put your number in it"

I smile and put my number in it. I glance up at her and I notice a freckle of her neck.

It's a cute freckle.

She hands me back my phone and we part our separate ways.

_I hope Ashley's at the Party._

Okay, so there it is!

**LoveAsh87- **I'm glad you like this story! And yes, Ashley is a .

**charly ()- **I'm glad you think so!

**themoojournals- **Wow, I hope it is a hit! That would be so awesome!

**Simplet77- **You will find out a lil later in the story why its based in Colorado.

**EagleSenior- **I'm glad you like it!

**Caliclair- **I hope you keep liking it!


	3. Crystal Dragon

Chapter three. This isn't a super important chapter, just some nice spashley fluff.

-

I'm sitting in Aidens living room with Kyla and Ashley.

His house is nice.

Clean.

Neat.

Its bigger than mine.

His car is really nice

He is the most popular boy at our school and he wants to date me.

Me.

I should be ecstatic, but for some reason I'm not.

Aiden and I are sitting on his couch. I, on one end, he on the other. Kyla is sitting in the chair and Ashley is leaning against her legs.

We are watching 'Knocked up"

I realize that my throat is super dry. "Do you have anything to drink?" I ask pretty boy.

"Oh, yeah. Help yourself to the fridge." He smiles at me.

"Okay, thanks" I get up and walk into the kitchen.

This is such a bust.

Too bad Glen had to be a flake and not come.

I open the fridge and it is full of soda's and juices. I spot a Sunny D and take it. I close the fridge and lean my back against it.

"Hey" Ashley says out of nowhere.

Oh god, not now.

"Hi" I say quietly, pondering my next choice of words. I can never get my words right when I'm around her.

"Having fun?"

"I guess" I shrug.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asks seriously,

"What about Aiden?" I ask.

"C'mon. You're date isn't until Friday" She gently bumps me with her hip.

A large grin forms on my lips and I just look at her.

"Please? I'll make it worth your time" She says seductively. I wonder if she even know she is being overly seductive?

"" I set my drink on the counter and she smiles at me.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She does this cute little skip thing out of the kitchen.

I shake my head and laugh.

I follow her in hot pursuit.

-

I haven't been here that long, so when Ashley asks me if I want to go to Pearl Street, I have no clue what she was talking about.

She here we are, standing at the end of Pearl Street. Its like an outdoor mall that goes on for like 4 blocks or something.

"This is the coolest place in town, besides The Hill, of course" She states while getting out of the car.

"The Hill?" I ask.

"Yeah, its this place with tons of cool shops by CU." She points in the general direction of where it is.

"Ah"

"Yeah"

"So, Aiden huh?" She says playfully.

"Yeah"

"You don't sound very thrilled."

"I am, I mean, I- He's nice" I spit out and I feel my face getting hot.

"Uh-huh" She smirks at me and I simply look away.

We walk down Pearl Street and I'm pretty sure I have never seen so many hippies in one place at one time. We walk into a store called 'Crystal Dragon'. Right as we walk in I immediately notice the intense smell of incense. I notice a wall full of buttons and stickers and we walk over to it. "See any you like?" She asks.

"Um" I scan the wall. I see one that is a peace sign. "The peace sign is pretty cool."

"I agree" She says and I look at her.

Her hair is just laying on her shoulders. Its straightened and perfect looking. Her skin looks flawless and her clothes fit perfectly on her body.

I'm not going to lie, I'm a little jealous.

"See something you like?" She says in a husky, low voice.

I flush red.

"Um"

"Are you blushing?" She says half way in between and laugh and a snort.

"No" I turn away and walk towards the back of the store.

I find the section with all the posters and of course, there are a hundred of Bob Marley and his Mary Jane.

_Was she hitting on me? _

_Stop thinking that, she is a girl and so are you._

I feel her presence beside me even before I see her standing next to me. "I just kidding you know"

I look at her surprised that she is apologizing. She doesn't need to give one, but she does anyways.

"You don't have to apologize" I look at her and she is staring at her shoes.

"I wanted to"

Before I comprehend what I am doing, my hand is reaching towards her chin and the moment my fingers touch her skin, I get the butterflies. I ignore them and lift her chin up so that we are looking each other face to face.

"Turn that frown upside down" I smirk at her and I see her trying not to laugh. I remove my hand and smile at her.

"You are a dork" She playfully swings at my arm.

"I know"

We laugh and we walk out of the store.

_The party with Aiden is looking less and less interesting._

_-_

**Simplet77: Yes, Hey Monday is awesome! And yeah, there is a reason. I'll be getting into that soon enough, so be patient. Ashley and Kyla were all over each other because they are all good friends that's how's it been since they can remember. Ya know, living up to the standards people have put upon them. And no, Aiden isn't a bball playa in this story. **

**EagleSenior: I'm glad you think so!**

**LoveAsh87: Spashley will prevail..eventually lol**

**Mini200do: I'm glad you like it, I .**

**Gentry: I'm glad ur curious.**

**Lalalalee: I'm glad you can see the different nuances with each character, I am trying to be clear in my writing, and I guess I am succeeding! Yay!**


	4. Hot Shot

_Chapter four._

_School on Friday_

_-_

"_**Glennnnn" I pout my lower lip out and he just shakes his head.**_

"_**I said no. I don't want you to go" He is being an ass, but I know it's because he cares.**_

_**We are standing in front of the school and Ashley and Kyla walk up to us. "Hey guys" Kyla waves and flashes Glen a smile. He doesn't notice because he is practically drooling over Ashley. **_

_**Ew.**_

_**Not her, but Glen drooling of her.**_

"_**Hey Kyla. Hey Ashley" I smile at them.**_

"_**Hi' Ashley says quietly. She has her arms crossed across her chest and she isn't looking at me directly.**_

"_**I'm going to go to class, I'll see you hooligans later" I walk away and then stop. I feel like someone is staring at me and I look behind me and my eyes lock with brown ones. I mouth 'come here'. She nods and says her goodbyes and walks to my side. "How are you this morning?" **_

"_**Good, how are you?" Her face softens and I smile.**_

"_**I'm good, a little nervous for tonight" **_

"_**Oh yeah? I'm sure it will be great" **_

_**I shrug. "Yeah, I guess" We arrive at our first class and take seats in the back. **_

_**I watch as Ashley pulls her note book out and then rests her head on her hand. **_

_**-**_

_**Lunch**_

_**-**_

"_So, Ashley" My brother sits next to Ashley and I just want to gag. "Are you going to Aiden's party?" He winks at me and I roll my eyes._

_Boys._

_She glances from him to me and then to Aiden and then back to Glen. "More than likely, yes." _

"_I can give you a ride if you want, you know, go green and save some green" He says in a semi high pitched voice, its slightly comical._

_I hear myself snicker and everyone looks at me. I immediately turn red. "Carry on" I twirl my hand at Glen and Ashley._

_I see Ashley trying to hide her smirk. _

_Glen is an idiot. Ashley obviously isn't into him._

"Actually, me and Spencer and going to hang out at my house and then go to Aidens." She looks at me, telling me to go along with what she is saying. 

I lick my lips. "Yupp"

Glen looks defeated. "Oh,okay" He nods and walks away.

Poor kid.

"God Ash, way to go easy on him" Kyla says brushing her hair our of her face.

"I could have been mean about it" Ashley takes a sip of her water, looking straight at me.

"Aiden, could you go, entertain yourself somewhere else? Please" Kyla says to Aiden.

"Sure" He smiles at me an squeezes my shoulder. I tense up.

Kyla sits scoots over next to me and she eyes me.

"Wh-what?" I stammer.

"Yeah, what, Kyla?" Ashley repeats after me. 

She looks at both of us and points at us. "Are you really hanging out before Aiden's party?" 

"Only if Spencer wants to" 

We look up at each other and my heart beats faster. 

Damn.

"I'd like that "

"Yeah, okay. Well, then, I will get ready with Aiden. You know, to make sure he smells nice." She smiles at me, stands up, kisses Ashley's head and walks away in the direction that Aiden went."

I look at my hands. " What was that?" I snort.

"I have no idea" I can tell she is lying.

I sigh and we sit there the rest of lunch in silent, sitting across from each other and barely sharing glances.

_Well this isn't awkward._

-

**After school.**

**-**

I'm at my locker getting my stuff, minding _my_ own business when someone knocks my books out of my hand and yells "Dyke" 

I look at him disgusted and appalled he would say that. "Whatever, you're the one who sucks dick all night long" I spat out at him and gather my stuff angrily.

"What'd you say?" He walks towards me and I am becoming uneasy.

_Me and my big mouth._

"You heard me" I gain my confidence back and step forward. 

"Hey baby" I Hear from behind me. Ashley walks up to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. 

Mr. Hot shot looks at us a smile forms on his lips. "Hey Ashley."

She smiles at him. "Were you bothering my new friend Spencer?" 

"Nah. Catch ya later" He eyes her down and I am jealous.

Jealous that he can look at her that way and no one gives a shit. 

"You good?" She takes her arm off of me.

"Yeah" I nod and finish putting my stuff in my bag. 

"Ready?" She asks and gives me a cute smile.

"Question is, are you?" 

She stares at me. I think that she thinks I'm being serious.

"I'm kidding" I nudge her shoulder. "C'mon Davies, lets get out of this hell hole" 

We walk to Ashley's car and I am not surprised she has a Subaru, everyone here seems to have them. 

"Nice car" I say as I get into it.

"Thanks. it's an Impreza." She smiles happily and starts the car.

We pull up to her house and its pretty nice. It is a log home, three levels. 

"Nice house" I say as we walk through the door.

She puts her keys on the key rack. "Thanks" She sighs. "Okay, lets get something to eat. I am STARVING" She clutches her stomach.

"You're a dork, and I'm going to call Glen and make sure he didn't drive off a cliff" I stand there and watch as she walks away. I dial Glens number. 

"Hello?" He says.

"Hi, its me" 

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Will I see you at the party tonight?"

"I don't know Spence.." 

"Glen" I say 

"Maybe, but no promises"

"Cool." Ashley comes back into my view and she is smiling at me. "Hey, I got to go, but I'll see you later. Bye." I hang up and Ashley just keeps smiling at me. "What?" 

"Nothing. C'mon, I'll show you around." She motions me to follow her. She turns around so she is walking backwards. "Okay, so this the kitchen" 

I nod my head.

We walk across it and through a door. "And this is the dining room, but we hardly ever use it." She is all smiley. "This is the living room, and the hot tub is out there" She points outside to a little hut looking thing.

"Cool" 

She grabs me hand and we walk fast up the stairs. "This is the floor my parents are one, along with the mini library"

I hold my right hand up. "Wait" I raise my eyes brows for effect. "You have a mini library?" 

She laughs. "Yes. My mom is a nerd like that." 

"That's cool"

We walk upstairs. "And up here is the game room, and my room." She has a foosball table and a big screen T.V.

"This is awesome"

"I like to think so" She grabs my hand again and leads me to her room. "And this, is my room" Its big, roomy. "You like?"

"Its very big" I say.

-

Four hours later we are getting ready for the party. We had to drive back my house to get some clothes because I wouldn't wear anything Ashley wanted me to. I'm stubborn like that.

"What about now?" I walk out of my bathroom and I'm pretty sure Ashley's jaw is on the floor. 

Just kidding.

"You look like a sexy bitch" She walks around me. "Aiden's going to be all over you" She says confidentially.

"Yeah" I say quietly.

"Great, now we can go. Come one Goldie locks, I don't have _all_ day" Such a teaser.

I lightly push her and we walk down stairs. I forgot my parents were home.

"Where are you girls off to?" My mom asks.

I roll my eyes. "We are going to a party" 

"Who's party?" My dad walks up behind my mom. 

"Aiden" 

"The boy next door?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Ashley clears her throat. "Actually, its not going to _at_ his house, but a friends of his." 

I look at her confused. 

My parents look at me expectantly. "Well?" My mom says.

"Yeah, what she said." 

Ashley puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she is safe. I won't leave her out of my sight, I promise" 

"That's fine then. Do you have your cell phone?" My dad asks, giving me a warm smile.

"Yep" 

"We should get going" Ashley says politely.

"Yeah. Bye mom, bye dad" 

"Bye Spencer..and nice meeting you…?" 

Ashley turns around. "Ashley" 

"Nice meeting you Ashley" My mom says and I hurriedly force Ashley out the door.

-

We get to where the party is and I am hesitant to get out of the car. I have this feeling that tonight will change everything.

_I'm so glad Ashley is here. _


	5. Is that code for 'I have a big cock?

So, I don't know why the last chapter was all underlined. Sometimes I really dislike technology. lol.

..Beautiful: Making my story immense was my goal

0010110: Once again, I have no idea why its underlined L

LoveAsh87: Thanks!

Okay, on with the story!

-

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsyStop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWINGStop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWINGDown to the floooor now let me see your hips SWINGDown to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING _

We hear the music before we even walk through the door. As I put my hand on the doorknob Ashley stops me from opening it. "Wait. Here" She hands me some lip gloss. "The final touch" She smiles and I take it from her.

I put on the lip gloss and smack my lips together. "Better?"

"Yes" She winks at me and then opens the door.

_Uh oh, lean back, girl you got some mean racksYou got a mean ass and I really mean thatBut can't you see, that I need a girl, that can moveMake her hips SWING - and - look - just like youBut come to think about it, I think this club is crowdedIt's kinda hard to do your thing when everyone's surroundingSo let me form a circle everybody step backI heard somebody yell "Savage where the chorus at?!"_

We are blasted by 'Swing' by Savage. The moment we walk in some guy puts his hands up in the air and points at Ashley "Big D is in the house!" There are a bunch of hoots and hollers.

"Big D? Is that code for you have big cock?" I say playfully.

"You wish" Ashley smirks at me and holds up a sideways peace sign. "What's up Benni?"

"Hey" I smile at him.

"Hey" He says to me and then walks away from us.

We walk further into the party and spot Kyla. She spots us and waves crazy fast at us. "Hi!" She hugs both us in one giant hug smashing me and Ashley together and some how my lips touch her cheek and I flush red.

"Ky, let go" Ashley grunts and Kyla releases us.

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsyStop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWINGStop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWINGDown to the floooor now let me see your hips SWINGDown to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING _

"Want a drink?" Ashley asks me.

"Sure, thanks" I smile at her and she walks away.

Kyla starts to dance to the music. "Dance with me Spencer" She takes my hand and tries to get me to dance.

The thing is, I don't dance.

Before I can answer someone has covered my eyes with his/her hands. I say the first name that comes to mind. "Ashley?"

No response.

"Glen?"

No response.

"I give up" They release their hands and I turn around and I am facing a browned hair, green eyed pretty boy.

Aiden.

So not who I wanted it to bed.

Wait, did I really just think that?

"Aiden!" I try to add some enthusiasm. "Hey"

"You look great" He says nicely.

"Oh, thanks" I smile and he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

Gross.

God, why I can't just feel something with him.

_Uh oh, let it pop, ladies drop it like it's hotHell yeah, that's the spot, now bring it back to the topStop! Woah, now back it up, now back it upLet it rise then watch it dump, shaking your junk in the trunkAnd - I - like - the way you move it smoothlyNow why - don't - you move that booty - to - meI'm tryna come up with some thoughts of attack,until I heard somebody yellin' out "Savage where the chorus at?!"_

He places his hands on my hips and starts to dance with me. I stand there like an idiot.

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsyStop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWINGStop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWINGDown to the floooor now let me see your hips SWINGDown to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING_

At the swing part, he jolts us to the right.

_Knees bent, ass out, come on push your ass out(Let me see your hips swing)Bring it up then back down, bring it up then back down(Let me see your hips swing)All my ladies on the floor, all my ladies on the floor(Let me see your hips swing)Pick it up then dip it low, pick it up then dip it low(Let me see your hips swing)_

I pull him closer and he leans his head against mine; trying to feel something, anything for him.

_h shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsyStop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWINGStop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWINGDown to the floooor now let me see your hips SWINGDown to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING_

The song ends and I see Ashley standing against the wall with two drinks in her hand looking really bored. I feel instantly guilty. I totally forgot about her getting a drink for me.

I back away from Aiden and he notices me looking over at Ashley. "Ash! You're here!" He walks up to her and hugs her; she almost drops the drinks but I them just before they go falling to the ground.

"Hey Aiden" She gives him a big bear hug. He lets her go and stands next to me.

"Here's your drink" I hand her the cup and take a sip out of mine.

"Thanks" She holds up her cup up in the air for a toast. "To a hopeful couple made of Spencer and Aiden"

Oh.

My.

God.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I breathe in some of his cologne involuntarily.

"Hey, I'm going to go find the bathroom" I say to Aiden and pat his arm.

I barely look at Ashley because she just made this totally awkward.; and I don't do awkward very well.

-

I make my way through the sea of people that has formed itself inside this house. I find the bathroom after aimlessly walking. I walk in and lock the door. I sit on the counter and stare at the wall.

_Why did I have to come here? _

_And why can't I stop thinking about Ashley?_

_I get this feeling she is a lesbian._

_But gay people don't really have gaydars, or do they? _

_Fuck me sideways._

_I am not gay._

_No way José._

"Spencer?" I hear Ashley say behind the door.

I gulp. "Y-yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just..fixing my hair"

"Okay. Aiden is asking where you are."

"Oh"

She knocks on the door. "can I come in?"

I take a deep breath.

_You can do this Spencer. Just turn the knob and pull._

"Hi" I breathe out.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asks softly, leaning towards me.

I look at the ground. "I don't" I look at her quickly. "Think I like Aiden THAT way"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well, tell him, because I don't want him to think you do like him" She lightly holds my hand.

"Yeah, okay" I nod and smile.

"He'll understand." She tells me and then walks away.

I run my hand through my hair and begin making my way back to pretty boy.

I find him doing the 'robot' dance with Kyla and can't help but to laugh. I lean up to his hear and whisper into it. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course" He tells Kyla that he will be right back and she just goes and dances with some random people.

I walk into a corner that is semi quiet.

Semi quiet being that there isn't a drunk person screaming "I looovvvvee yooouuuu" over and over.

"What's up?" He asks innocently. He has know idea, poor guy.

I nervously laugh. "Um, well, the thing is" Why is my butt vibrating? Oh right, my phone. I pull it out and see its Glen. I ignore it. "I just don't, see you as more than a friend" I bite my lip.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Oh, I see"

"I'm sorry if I lead you on" I say honestly.

"Nah, its no big deal."

"Friends?"

"Friends" He says in agreement and I am very relieved. 'Let's go parttayyy" he puts his hands on my shoulders and guides me back to Kyla.

My phone vibrates again.

Glen.

I roll my eyes. "what?"

"where is the party? I'm at Aiden's and there is no one here"

Crap. I forgot to tell him.

"Um…I'm not sure where we are, but let me find Ashley and call you back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

I hang up and tell Aiden that I'm going to find Ashley.

I push my way through the sea of people and still don't see Ashley.

Where is she?

There is a sudden increase in volume and I go towards it. It is coming from a room just off of the kitchen.

There is a small crowd of guys and I snake my way through them to see what is going on. I am shocked when I see two girls practically fucking in the hot tub outside.

They are both brunettes.

I feel like I shouldn't be staring at them, but I just can't take my eyes off of them. I feel kind of purvey right now, but hey, I'm just an innocent bystander.

"Yeah Ashley!" Some guy yells and my eyes just about pop out.

Ashley?

Then some jerk starts banging on the glass and making sex sounds.

Fuckin' nasty.

Ashley jerks her head our direction and immediately stops what she is doing. The other girl looks horrified and Ashley makes her get out of the hot tub. They are both wearing bathing suits, but still, I'm pretty sure they weren't _just_ swimming. Ashley climbs out right after her and makes her sit on the other side of the hot tub so we can't her.

Ashley looks pissed.

She yanks open the patio door and pushes her hair out of her face. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Live lesbian porn." One guy yells out and laughs.

"Well, its over now, so you can go" She shoes them away and I am left standing by myself.

Its awkward standing here, to say the least.

Some one shoot me, please.

She gives me a quick look, shakes her head and walks back out to the other girl.

My phone vibrates again.

"What?" I say bitterly.

This night is turning to shit and Glen isn't here.

"Did you get directions yet?"

I forgot about him.

"Shit. Glen, don't worry about coming. This party is lame anyways and I'm coming home soon" I hang up and watch as the two girls outside argue about something. That something I assume is the show they put on unintentionally.

I spot a pile of clothes on the floor by the door and I pick them up. I slowly open the door not sure if I should be intruding on their conversation. "Uh, here" I hand to Ashley.

She looks at me, obviously upset.

Whether I'm part of the reason, is beyond me. "Thanks Goldie Locks" Awesome. She's back to nick names again.

"Sure" I smile at the girl next to her. "I'm Spencer"

She just snatches her clothes up and hastily walks back inside.

What..

I scratch my head. "I'm going to go home. See you later?" I say defeated.

She eyes me suspiciously. "I'll give you a ride home"

"No, really, its fine. I'll call Glen" I momentarily forgot I don't really know where I am.

"Do you even know where we are?" She slides her skirt on.

I am staring.

Stop staring. NOW.

"Yes?" She cocks an eye brow at me. "maybe?"

"Maybe? Please, if I let you leave right now, you would end up in an alley" She puts her shirt on.

I laugh. "yeah, your right."

"Before we go I'm going to go find Meredith"

"Who?" Somehow I feel like that was a really dumb question.

"The girl I was just with"

"Oh" I deadpan. "Is she.."

"My girlfriend?"

I nod my head very fast. "Yeah"

"No, just a girl I know" She says nonchalantly and walks inside.

Just a girl I know, seriously? She should have just said 'my fuck buddy' and I would have been less confused.

I walk inside just in time to see Meredith come running the stairs in tears. She runs past me and I stumble backwards.

"Meredith! I'm sorry" I turn to the stairs and see Ashley standing at the top of them looking distraught. "Meredith, wait"

I look back at Meredith and she stops.

Ashley runs down the stairs and steps in front of her. "I'm really sorry Mere. I never meant to hurt you"

"Save it for the next girl" And she pushes past Ashley.

This night really isn't going well.

Ashley rubs her temples and walks past me. She doesn't even make eye contact with me.

Ouch.

"Meet me upstairs" And then she turns around and goes in the direction of where the drinks are.

I sigh and walk up the stairs.

She didn't say 'where' up stairs.

I look in every room and find the one with bathing suits on the floor.

I sit down on the bed and wait for her.

Twenty minutes later and still no sign of Ashley.

She didn't leave me right?

No, she wouldn't do that, right?

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long, I was doing damage control." Ashley is standing in the door way.

Her hair is semi-dry, and she is looking super se- Wait, what?

"Oh, don't worry about it"

"Ready?" She asks.

"Always am" I smile and walk past her.

I feel her eyes on me and I look back at her. She looks away and I smirk.

"Spencer Marie Carlin!" No one calls me that except for brother.

My eyes head shoots up and I see Glen standing by the end of the stairs looking less than happy. I quicken my pace down the stairs and come face to face with my evil twin brother.

Okay, so he's not evil, but he is close to it.

"Hello to you to Brother of mine" I put on my charming smile but it doesn't phase him.

Wait, how did he get here?

"How did you know where to go?" I ask seriously.

"I got Aiden's cell number from his parents." He says gruffly.

"How lovely" I say sarcastically.

"You remember Ashley right? You know, the one who denied you."

He rolls his eyes at me. "I've been trying to find you all night"

"I told I was going to be with Ashley. Don't get all upset over nothing" I say softly and Ashley just nods in agreement.

"Whatever. I need a drink" He waves his hand at me.

"Glen Carlin" I say very seriously. "Don't you dare drink and drive"

"I won't, I stay here" He assures me and disappears into the crowd.

"Why is he so upset?" Ashley asks.

I look at her wondering the same thing. "His masturbation schedule probably got interrupted." I dead pan the last part.

She makes a face. "Ew, to much information Goldie Locks" And here we are again, back at nicknames. Two can play this game.

"You know you loved it, Freckles" I smile at my cleverness.

"Freckles?" She is obviously confused.

"Yeah" And I start walking, and she follows me.

-

We get to her house and all the lights are out. "Are your parents home?" I ask curiously.

A look of sadness glazes her eyes. "No, they are on a business trip in California till Monday."

"Oh"

"Yeah. Anyways"

"Anyways" God, could I have said anything more lame?

She smiles at me and we walk inside and up to her room.

I realize that I don't have pj's. "Ashley?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in"

"I guess you will have to go commando" The look on my face must have said it all. "I'm just kidding. I'll find you something"

My face is turning all shades of red.

She hands me some boxers and a t-shirt and our hands touch. My fingers move along hers as I take the clothes and my skin feels like it is on fire.

What the hell is going on?

Ashley must have noticed it too because she starts to move her hand away; but the smart person that I am stop that movement immediately.

I don't give a flying fuck if she is a girl. Thoughts of her invade my dreams.

I grasp her hand in mine lightly and she looks up into my eyes. My heart is beating very fast and I think it could possible jump out of my chest at this moment in time. I step forward and notice that she is a few inches shorter than me, but I don't mind. I hear her breath hitch. "Spencer" she says but I ignore her. I lean it slowly and I watch as her eyes flutter closed and our lips are almost touching.

I've NEVER kissed a girl.

I don't DO this THIS.

But 'rules' are made to be broken.

I mean, I've kissed before. So that part of _this_ is nothing new to me. Our noses brush against each other and she leans upwards making our lips connect.

Hot damn, my lips are all tingly at this point.

Her lips are super soft and so inviting. I brush my tongue against her lips and then enter her mouth. She kisses back forcefully causing our hips to be against each other. Her hands are in my hair making it all messy but I really don't care.

I pull away so we are arms length apart.

This is scary.

I'm scared, no scratch that, I'm terrified. I'm terrified because I think I'm falling for this girl.

Girl.

Girl.

RUNAWAY.

STAY WITH HER.

"I have to go" I say quickly and bolt like an idiot.

God, I'm such a coward.

So. There it is! Leave some love, I really enjoy reading what you have to say, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!


	6. I went left

0010110- Glad you thought it was funny.

Themoojournals- I didn't know balls were . Glad you liked it.

LoveAsh87- Fear can make you to do stupid things.

Cyberbaby- Glen is a big baby, that's why he was .

XEyeKissedAGirlx- another reader! Awesome!

SONrox- thanks!

..Beautiful- yes, the hot tub was random, but I wanted to introduce the true Ashley, the lesbian that she is. And I haven't read a story where Spencer finds out like that, so I wanted to put it in .

Areader97- yeah, spencer is being a coward, but for how long? Dun dun dun.

Awe- I will take that into consideration.

Simplet77- I'm glad you liked it!

"Spencer. where are you going?" I hear her say behind me as I make my exit out her front door. My heart is beating fast and my breathing is heavy.

Is it because I'm scared? Or because I'm running? Or because the kiss was great?

Its probably all of those combined.

The brisk air outside sends shivers down my spine and I remember that I don't have a jacket.

Well this sucks.

I look up and down the street and try to remember which direction we came from. I go left because, well, I'm not actually sure why I went left, but I did.

"Spencer, stop, please" Ashley begs me and I feel tears forming.

Shit.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

Don't you dare cry.

I hear sniffles. Is that me? I feel my face. Nope, not me.

I turn around and see Ashley standing there all sad.

And its my fault.

Why am I such a jerk?

Its probable Glens fault for teasing me all of my life.

"You know what, forget it. Go home, and keep pretending your not Gay." She says bitterly. "And another thing, I knew you were Gay from the moment I meant you, so this only a surprise to you. Your family has probably known since the day you were born" Her voice keeps cracking every other word.

Get your shit together.

Get your shit together.

Just kiss her again.

Kiss her.

Do it.

Before she walks away.

Before she decides that I'm not worth it.

"Were you even listening to me?" She asks.

"Of course I was listening, how could I not? The whole town probably heard you" I scoff at her.

"You think this is a joke?" She is hurt by my words.

"No" I say as seriously as I can muster.

When I'm under any type of stress I, 1)run for my life or 2) try to make it funny

An neither of those ever really help, but it makes me feel better.

"Then what?"

I shrug my shoulders like a little kid.

"Kiss me Spencer. Right here, right now" She says demandingly as if I think she could be joking.

I open my mouth to say something back, but I bite my tongue and start walking towards her.

She swiftly wipes away a tear from her cheeks.

I am about three feet away now and my heart rate is increasing.

Let's hope I don't have a heart attack.

I can see it now "Teen lesbian dies of heart failure while kissing future love interest"

I cup my hands around her face and kiss her intensely. She grabs my hips and I use all my might to not fall over on her. I can feel her tear stained cheeks on mine and I am wishing that I hadn't been the cause of them, but one can only wish so much.

She goes leans into me and her tongue begs for entry, and who am I to deny it? In most of my kissing experiences, there has always been a duel for dominance made by each persons tongue, but not ours. We go together perfectly and there is no need to fight for dominance.

She pulls away from me and my eyes are still closed.

I did it.

I kissed her.

And I liked it, even the second time around.

I open my eyes and she is just staring at me with a huge grin on her face.

I let go of her face slowly and breath her in.

"See, it wasn't awful" She says matter of factly.

I smile bashfully at her and she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Not at all"

She kisses my on the cheek and lets her lips linger. She takes my hand and puts it on her chest. "Feel that?" She asks/

"Yeah"

"That's what you do to me" She presses my hand against her chest and I can feel her heart beating fast.

I know this was a short one, but I didn't feel like I needed to explain this whole scenario for a gazillion . And I'm lovin' the feedback, its great to know what you guys think!


	7. Something Like That

LoveAsh87: I'm glad that your glad that Ashley made Spencer face her fears!

PunkRockFreak09- It was one of my fav chaps to write ever in my short FF writing career

XEyeKissedAGirlx- So, this means you like it?

..Beautiful- Yay is right! Lol

Cyberbaby- Yes, harsh words, but I'm trying to keep the story for real, ya know?

Simplet77- I'm glad u liked it!

I really enjoy all your feedback! Thanks gals! :D

-

"_That's what you do to me" She presses my hand against her chest and I can feel her heart beating fast. _

_-_

"I do that to you?" I ask her softly, trying to not break the comfortable silence that is hanging around us on this empty street.

"Yes" She blushes and lets go of my hand and it falls to my side.

"Can I still spend the night?" I am unsure what she will say, I mean, I did just act like an ass hole.

"Of course you can" She grabs my hand and we walk inside.

While she locks the door I just stare at her.

She turns around swiftly and almost takes me out. I stumble back and catch my balance.

"I am SO sorry!" She says while laughing.

"Yeah, I can tell" I say sarcastically.

Her gasps at my words and it is so cute.

"What?" I ask pretending to be confused.

She playfully punches me. "C'mon miss not-so-innocent" She walks up the stairs and I follow her.

The clothes Ashley got out for me are laying on the floor and a knot forms in my stomach.

"Left or right?"

"What do you mean?" I tilt my head.

"Which side of the bed do you want?"

"Oh, which ever" Picking up the clothes, I go into the bathroom to change. I splash some cold water over my face and try to calm my nerves.

When I open the door I see Ashley is already under the covers.

I smile and shake my head. I lay down and pull the covers over me. "Good night Ashley"

"Sweet dreams Spencer" She turns off the light and we fall asleep.

-

Saturday Morning

-

I wake up to Ashley's side of the bed empty. I sit up sleepily and look around, not seeing her, I begin changing out of my pajama's and into my clothes.

"In a hurry?" Ashley says from her closet door.

I jump from being startled. "I'm late for our Saturday family breakfast" I say honestly.

She raises her eye brows at and crosses her arms, obviously not believing me.

"What? I'm totally serious" I tie my shoes and stand in front of her.

"Yeah" She says sarcastically.

I ignore her comment.

"So, do you want to talk about last night?" She is playing with the ends of my hair.

"Not right now, I really need to get home" I say sheepishly.

She doesn't say anything.

Is she mad at me?

"Ready?" She says in a monotone.

I nod my head and we walk out to her car.

She is being silent, too silent.

The whole drive there we don't speak a word. She didn't even look in my direction, but I kept my eyes glued to the side window the entire time, so we are both to blame I guess.

The car comes to a stop and I sit there awkwardly until she speaks. "Someone is waiting for you" I look at her confused and she looks over my shoulder and I follow her gaze. I see Glen sitting on the front steps.

What

A

Freak.

"Oh, yeah" I unbuckle my seatbelt, wave at Ashley and walk towards my brother.

This should be fun.

"Spencer"

"Glen" I walk right past him.

"Spencer" He says more firmly this time.

I let out a sigh of frustration. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you" He puts his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug it off. "What do you think we are doing right now?"

Wow, I am in a really bitchy mood today.

"Cut if out Spence"

"Whatever Glen" I open the door and walk inside.

"You missed breakfast" My mother says from the kitchen.

"I know. I'm sorry" I place my hand on the hand rail and begin walking up the stairs.

"Okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She smiles at me and walks back into the kitchen.

"Spencer, how was your night?" My dad says from out of nowhere.

Where the hell did he come from?

"It was fine" I trudge my way upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me.

I sit on my bed and go over the events of last night.

This is just all to confusing.

Glen comes barging through the door, interrupting my thoughts. "Ashley is a lesbian" He belts out.

You have GOT to be kidding me.

I stare at him. "I know"

"You, you knew?"

"Yeah"

"And your still friends with her?"

"Something like that" I say and look at the floor.

"What do you mean?" He sits next to me.

"Nothing ,never mind. I have to take a shower, so you should leave" I stand up and walk towards the bathroom.

He huffs at me and leaves.

-

Later that day I am sitting at my desk using my computer when I hear my mom talking to someone downstairs and then she calls my name "SPENCER, SOMEONE TO SEE YOU"

I yell back. "Be right down!" I hastily turn off my computer and go downstairs.

"Hey Spencer!" Kyla says excitedly.

"Oh, hey" I say and give my mom the look that says 'go away' and she walks away. "Whats up?"

"Lets go to your room first" She says politely and I take us to it.

"You and Ashley kissed" She says bluntly.

I flush red and I try to not let it show. "I don't know what your talking about"

"What was it like?"

My face in fire. I stumble for the right words.

Thank fully she speaks for me. "From what I heard, it was great"

"You heard right"

"Okay, well that's all I wanted. So I will see you later" She gets up hurriedly and rushes out of my house. I sit there dumbfounded.

What the hell?

I look out my window and see her go into Aiden's house.

Sneaky girl she is.

Not fifteen minutes later I hear a car pull up and I look out my window.

Freckles.

She gets out of her car, pauses for second and looks at my house, and then goes into Aiden's.

Well that wasn't weird.

I shrug my feeling of nervousness off and go downstairs for something to drink.

As I am walking to the living room to watch T.V. my mom yanks me by the arm into the kitchen.

"What the he-"

"Do not cuss young lady"

I roll my eyes. "Did you really have to do that?"

"No, but the look on your face was priceless" She is laughing at me.

Seriously?

"Mom"

She tries to control her laughter fit. "Alright, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how the party was"

"It was fine"

"That's great to hear darling" She kisses my forehead and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Mom, I would like to be able to breath normally" I say.

She lets go and kisses me again on the cheek and walks away.

Jesus, could this day be any weirder?


	8. Holy mother of Pearl

Sorry about how the last chapter was weird, I was in a bad mood and I think it made me write . Hopefully this one is better! J

-

**Monday.**

The alarm is going off and I pull the covers over my head and try to ignore it.

No such luck.

I hate my alarm clock.

Rolling over onto my side, I put my arm out hoping to land on the on/off button.

Bingo.

I turn it off and get up.

I haven't seen Ashley since Saturday; but she did call me about thirty times yesterday. Okay, so maybe it wasn't thirty, but it was a lot. When she asked me about my families breakfast, and learned that I had in fact been telling the truth, she apologized profusely.

I go to the bathroom and as I am washing my hands I notice how different I look. I look happier. I know I haven't been here that long, but its been long enough for a change to occur. I let out a long sigh and brush my teeth. When I am done, I get dressed and go down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and Glen chucks a Sunny D at me. I don't see it in time and it hits me in the stomach and falls to the ground. "That's just great Glen, real smooth" I snap at him and then pick up the drink.

"Sorry" He holds up his hands "Didn't mean to push your bitch button"

I roll my eyes at him and then 'accidentally' spill my drink on him.

He deserved it. He has been an ass all weekend and I'm getting sick out it.

"Find your own way to school" He pushes past me angrily.

"Fine, I will!"

I guess I'm walking to school today.

Awesome!…not so much.

I hear the front door slam meaning that Glen really is leaving me.

Jerk.

My dad comes walking around the corner. "Hi sweetie" I hug him and he squeezes me tight, kissing my head. "Where's Glen?"

"He left with out me" I pout.

"Oh, I'll give you a ride then" He says happily.

" Okay. Thanks" I kiss him on the cheek and skip out to the car.

Yes, I just skipped; but only because I am that much closer to seeing Ashley.

I arrive at school and find that Ashley is waiting for me at my locker. "Hi" I say cheerfully.

"Hey. How are you?" She smiles at me and my legs go weak.

This girl drives me crazy, but in a good way of course.

"I'm fantastic, you?" I open my locker and she moves closer.

So close that I can feel her breath on my neck.

"I'm great" She husks in my ear and I get the goose bumps.

"Well" I shut the locker. "Shall we?" I ask.

"Yes" She bumps against me and we walk to class.

Lunch-

I walk into the lunch room and see Ashley sitting all by herself at a table. I am immediately saddened by that. I sit next to her. "Hey Freckles" I let my hand fall onto her leg. She looks down at it and then looks me in the eyes.

She gets the cocky grin on her face. "Hey Goldie Locks" She scoots closer to me and my heart beats faster.

Oh dear lord.

I fidget with my apple sauce and I am so embarrassed that I can't open it. I'm seventeen, not five.

"Here, let me" Her hand lays on mine and she wraps her fingers around mine and I let the applesauce go. My hand grazes over hers and I feel her get the goose bumps.

That's right, I am damn fine.

"Thanks" I smile and feel my cheeks flush red.

"Anything for you" She peels the lid off and hands it back to me.

She begins licking the lid all sexy like. I try not to stare, but I can't stop looking. I think I may be drooling a little bit.

Someone clears their throat loudly. We both look up at the same time and see Glen standing on the other side of the table.

We are so busted.

"Hi Glen" Ashley says, standing up.

"Hey" He says and then looks at me. "Hey Spence"

"Hey Glen" I look away from him.

"I'm sorry about this morning" He is being sincere.

"Don't worry about it, Dad gave me a ride" I make myself look at him and smile.

Yes, I'm still a little bit angry with him.

I mean, he left me.

"Yeah, I'll be back" He walks away following Ashley.

I watch as he walks up to her. He asks her something, looking at me. She scratches her head and then looks at me. I smile at her, and she smiles back at me nervously. He says something else and then she nods her head and then she walks back over to me.

"What was that about?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing really, just that he doesn't want you to get hurt" She shrugs her shoulders and takes sip of her water.

I choke on my applesauce. "He knows?"

"Sounds like it" Ashley says nonchalantly.

I jerk my head left, so we are looking at each other. My mouth is hanging open and I wish I had some self control right now.

"Is there a reason I'm getting the look of death?" She asks me.

Is there?

No, I don't think there is a justifiable reason, but it doesn't stop me from delivering it.

"He knows, and I'm not ready for him, or anyone else to know!" I hiss at her and walk away from her.

I'm scared.

No, scratch that. I'm terrified.

As I round the corner going out to the quad Aiden walks past me, grabs my arm, swings me around and pulls me into a corner. "Jesus fucking Christ Aiden"

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" He lets go of my arm.

My eyes flicker from his eyes to my shoes. "Nothing."

"Alright then. I just wanted say, Congrats on taming the lioness" He pats me on the back and walks away.

Congrats on taming the lioness?

Ashley?

The Ashley I'm dating?

Wait, I don't even know if we are dating!

Well Shit.

Now I'm confused even more.

**Tuesday**

Ashley didn't call last night, but I didn't call her either, so we are even I guess.

I never asked her about what Aiden meant because I didn't want to bring up things from the past, but even then, how long ago is the past, and how close is the present?.

I wake up earlier than usual and walk to school. I left a note on the fridge so no one would worry about me. I just need to clear my head, you know?. Everything seems to be happening so fast and I can't keep up.

I mean, damn, I can't even tell myself 'I'm gay', so how would I tell anyone else.

Oh wait, that's right, according to Ashley I don't have to tell anyone, apparently everyone already knows because my 'gayness' is seeping through my skin.

Which is a bunch of crap if you ask me.

I'm sitting on a bench by Boulder Creek, just watching it flow by me.

Gay.

Lesbian.

Bi.

Why did she have to a label on me? I hate them. They cause unnecessary emotional issues and social hatred.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump and scream; only to find that its my mother. Of all people, its my mother. I clutch my chest out of fright. "Holy mother of pearl! How did you find me?" I catch my breath and sit back down, she joins me.

"I heard you get up this morning, and being the nosy, loving mother that I am, decided to follow you." She replies, handing me a coffee.

"Oh" I sip on my drink, not looking at her.

I'm afraid she knows, and her knowing scares the hell out of me.

I am getting nervous.

"So, you and Ashley seem pretty close" My mom states.

And there it is. The statement I wish she wasn't saying.

"Yeah, we are pretty close" I furrow my eye brows.

"Sweetie, I've noticed a change in you. You seem happier, especially when you are around your new friends." She pauses. "Are you happy"

"Yes, very."

"She's a very nice girl" My mom says quietly, wrapping her arm around me.

I bite my lip so I won't cry.

"Thanks." I wipe away the stray tear that has fallen.

"You should invite her over to dinner on Friday"

"Okay"

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Mom?" I say tenderly.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Thanks for the coffee"

"Your welcome" She kisses my cheek and stands up, looking at her watch, "Well, you should be heading to school, and I have should be off to work. I'll see you back at home" She hugs me and we part our separate ways.

-

"Ashley!" I yell her name as she is walking across the courtyard.

She stops and looks my direction. I am waving at her like a fumbling idiot. She waves and walks in my direction. "Hey Spence" She hugs me.

"So, what are you doing Friday night?" I ask.

"I don't know yet, why?" She takes my hand in hers. It's a sweet gesture, but I pull away quickly pretending my head itches.

Lame, I know.

"Want to come over for dinner?"

"I would love to!" She says excitedly.

"Cool" I say smoothly.

"Yeah" She is smiling at me. "But hey, I got to go talk to a teacher, so I will catch up with you later" And with that she leaves me.

What am I doing with Ashley?

Friends?

Or

Friends with benefits?

Or

More than friends?

Mother fu-

Next thing I know I am laying on the ground face down and my stuff is sprawled everywhere.

This is so embarrassing.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Someone says while bringing me to my feet.

I look up and come face to face with a pretty red head. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" She picks up my books.

"I'm sure" I smile and take my stuff from her.

She holds out her hand. "I'm Kate"

"Spencer" I shake it. "So, why exactly did you knock me over?" I ask curiously.

She blushes. "Its kind of embarrassing actually"

"I'm sure I can handle it"

She is really cute.

"I was in a rush to go fix my make up"

Is this girl for real?

"Wow, that is kind of embarrassing" I say playfully.

"I know" She blushes some more. "You're new here right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, if you ever want to hang out, here's my number" She takes my hand and writes her number on it.

"Cool, thanks" I say sincerely.

The Red head smiles at me, gives me a wink and walks away.

I watch her swing her hips as she walks away.

Focus Carlin. I shake my head and go to class.

There it is!

And oh my, who is this Kate girl? Oh lalalala

Hehe, I know, I'm evil for leaving it hang like that J

BTW, I'm lovin all the feedback! You gals are awesome! J


	9. Grow a pair and get over it

Chapter 8, part two.

Still Tuesday

**Did that girl hit on me didn't she?**

**She totally did.**

**I am fiddling with my lunch sac.**

"**Spencer" I whip my head around and see Ashley walking over to our table with Kyla. I smile at them.**

**She is so gorgeous. They both are actually.**

**Yes, I'm talking about Ashley. **

"**Hey" Ashley says short of breath. She takes a seat next to me.**

**My skin gets the goose bumps because her hand just brushed my arm as she retrieves her lunch out of her bag.**

"**Hi" I smile politely and take a bite of my sandwich.**

"**Spencer Carlin! Did you get someone's number?" Kyla screeches.**

**My eyes get big. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I push aside her comment hoping she will leave it alone.**

**But no, she has to open her big mouth.**

"**You're so lying" She grabs my hand and I clench it into a fist.**

"**Am not!" I say defensively.**

**Why do I care if she see's it?**

**Wait, I don't care if she see's; but I do care if Ashley see's. Even we aren't official or whatever, I don't want to hurt her feelings.**

"**Kate.." I look at Kyla she is pondering who this Kate girl is. "Is she a red head?" She asks me, letting go of my hand.**

"**Um" I look nervously between her and Ashley. **

"**Don't hold back on account of me, our the kiss we shared" Ashley says rudely and walks away. She is all angry and swinging her hips back and forth like no ones business. She is so sexy when she is mad.**

**Wait, what?**

**Keep it G Spencer.**

"**Kyla!" I snap and gather my things.**

"**What?" She rolls her eyes at me. "It's not like you're official or anything."**

"**Ugh, whatever" I stand up quickly and begin to chase after a very beautiful brunette.**

**-**

"Spencer" Glen walks in front me, stopping me from continuing on my journey of looking for Ashley.

"Yeah?" I tap my foot in annoyance.

"Where's Kyla?"

"Lunch room I think. Why?" I ask.

"I'm inviting her over for dinner" He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Awesome" I say sarcastically and walk around him.

I eventually find Ashley sitting laying on the hood of her car, head phones plugged in, sunglasses on. Her hair is laying perfectly on her shoulders.

Basically, she looks perfect.

I take a deep breath, swipe my hair from my face, and begin walking to her. As I get close I can see her tapping to the beat of the music with her foot and she is mouthing the lyrics.

How cute!

I decide to have a bit of fun with her.

I walk slowly to the front of her car so I am standing in front of her. I raise both of my hands above my shoulders and forcefully bring them back down and they land hard on the roof. "Boo!" My hands make a bigger sound than anticipated and she sits up quickly, moving to the right. Well, my right, her left and she is falling. She puts her hand out to brace herself, but misses the edge of the car and is going face down onto the pavement. Luckily, she has me there to save her. I reach out and grab her by her waist and place her back on to the hood. I loose my balance and fall on her, bringing us impossibly closer together. I am pretty much laying in between her legs and our faces are inches apart. "What the hell was that Goldie Locks?" She says gruffly.

"I was just messing with ya" I say playfully and push myself off of her.

She obviously doesn't like me moving away, and she grabs a handful of my shirt causing me to fall into her. "You will pay" She husks into my ear. "And yes, I'm jealous of this Kate girl"

My breathing hitches at the intensity of this moment. I'm trying to look her in the eyes, but all I can do is stare at her sexy lips.

I like my lips and go in for the kill.

Not literally of course, I would never want to kill Ashley or anyone for that matter.

That would just be ludicrous.

A split second before our lips connect she turns her head, pushes me away and gets of her car. "I have places to go, people to meet." And with that she walks away leaving me standing there overly confused.

-

**Fifth Period**

I'm in English class looking out the window, not paying attention what so ever.

I love her.

I love her not.

I love her.

I love her not.

WAIT.

Love?

Love?

I'm crazy for even thinking I _love _her. I mean, I just met this girl a few weeks ago.

"Yo" Aiden says from behind me. "Spence" He taps my shoulder.

"Yeah pretty boy?" I turn around.

"How come everyone else got invited to your house on Friday except for me?" He sounds hurt, but he will live.

"I'm sure you can find something nice to do" I pat his arm lightly and return to staring out the window.

- **At home**

I'm sprawled out on my bed listening to Bob Marley and the Wailers.

They are the shit, even if Bob is dead.

I like Ashley.

I want Ashley.

Like, A LOT.

I wake up from dreams of thinking about her.

I think its almost a justifiable disorder.

It shall be called "Uncontrollable thoughts of Ashley Davies Disorder"

Okay, so it's a lame name, but who cares.

I certaintly don't.

Except I probably would because if it has anything to do with Ashley, I always care.

Speak of the devil.

Ashley is calling me right now.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I'm sorry about earlier"

I am silent, unsure of what to say.

"Do you like her?" She asks and I know exactly who she is talking about.

"Not as much as I like you" I am such a sweet talker.

"You know, if you weren't so darn cute, I would still be mad at you." She says laughingly.

"Why? Its not like you're my girl friend or anything" I challenge. I want an answer on what we are.

"You're right, I'm not. So, as any good friend would do, I would tell you to go out with this girl and get to know her. So, I'm telling you, ask this girl out" She is being nice about this whole thing, and why? I have no idea.

"I'm scared to call her" I say honestly.

"Just grow a pair and do it" She says.

"Ashley!" I say

"What? Spence, this girl is obviously into and you are obviously into her, so you should ask her out for coffee or something"

Is she for real?

She knows I want her and yet she is still playing the best friend card so well.

"Fine, I will" I say unwillingly.

"Great! So, I got to go and eat dinner, but I will call before I go to bed, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye"

"Bye" She says smoothly.

I hang up and bury my head in my mass of pillows.

She is so confusing!

**Wednesday**

I am walking the school aimlessly before class starts and I stop to look at a poster I see about Homecoming.

**Boulder High Homecoming**

**Saturday Sept. 14th**** 8-11:30**

"Hey Spence" A girl says from behind me.

I turn and see Kate.

"Oh hey!" I smile at her.

"You going?" She points to the poster.

"Um, probably, yeah" I say, waving my hand around. "You?"

"Of course" She stands next to me.

She is like, really close to me.

Oh god, she's holding my hand.

What do I do?!

Stay calm.

"I heard you wanted to ask me out" She has smirk on her face.

How did she know?

Oh wait, I know. Ashley must have told her.

"Well, since you haven't asked me yet, I'm going to." She squeezes my hand and all I can think about is how I wish it was Ashley's hand I was holding.

But I'm not, so what's the point of dreaming on false pretenses?.

I am blushing.

"Would you like to go to the movies with my Friday night?" She asks sweetly, tucking a piece of my hair behind my left ear.

"I would love to, but it would have to be later in the evening because Ashley and Kyla are coming over for dinner" I reply.

"That's fine, as long as I get my date, I'm good" She clears her throat. "Can I pick you up at nine?"

"Uh, yeah, sure"

"Great, see you then" She kisses me on the cheek and walks away.

Maybe I will get sick suddenly or something.

-

I spot glen during our passing period between third and fourth. I run up to him. "Hey"

"Hey, whats up?"

"Are you going to homecoming?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet" He shrugs his shoulders.

"You should ask Kyla" I nudge him with my elbow.

"You think?" He is smiling.

"I do"

"Okay" He says excitedly and I walk off.

Now, all I have to do is ask Ashley to the dance.

**History Class**

"Today you will choose partners for you're 'Moving West' project, which will be due in one week" The teacher says boringly.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look to my left and Ashley is smiling at me. She mouths "Partners?"

I nod my head happily in agreement.

The teacher is still rambling on. "Now, get together with your partner" He stops talking and Ashley moves her desk next to me.

"So, partner, shall we begin working on our project today?" Her hand is holding onto mine and her thumb is drawing small circles around the back of my hand.

"We shall"

- **AT ASHLEY'S HOUSE**

All of our History stuff is splayed across the floor. Ashley is looking up pictures and quotes on her lap top and I am leaning against the wall taking notes from the book.

I set the book down and pinch my nose with my fingers.

This is so fucking boring.

Is it possible to die from boredom?

"Ashley, I'm bored" I say annoyed.

"Oh my god me too" She sighs and puts her computer on her bed. She looks at me. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" I scan the eyes with my room, looking for something interesting to do.

I know she has a game room and stuff, but all that takes way to much effort. I look over at her closet and see something that resembles a Spider man suit. "What is that?" I ask curiously, pointing in its general direction.

"What?"

"That"

"Spencer, there are a lot of things in my closet" She states.

I stand up and walk over to closet, pulling the garmet off the rack. "This"

"That" She raises her eyebrows.

"Yes"

"Is my racing suit"

"For what?"

"Ski Racing, ya know, like on snow"

"Really? That's cool"

"Yeah. Kyla, Aiden and I all race on the same team."

"That's cool"

"Yep"

Okay, so there it is.

Leave some feedback please! J


	10. Thinking About Her

**Simplet77: **Dude, I didn't even notice how awkward the ending of that chapter was until you said something! Lol! So, I'm not really sure what happened there haha. And yeah, part of this chapter will be in Ashley's POV. I wasn't going to do it that way until you said anything, but now I think it's a good idea! Thanks buddy!

**Areader97: **Yeah, a date! And yes, Ashley is very confusing! Lol

**XEyeKissedAGirlx: **C'mon girl, you must have more to say than pmasap! Lol

**Cyberbaby:** I know right?! Poor Spencer lol

**LoveAsh87: **Of course Spencer was thinking of Ashley, I am a true die hard Spashley fan! Lol

**XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX : **Well, you're getting more! Yay! Lol

**Enjoy! And Thank you, all of you for all your awesome feedback, it really helps me write! You gals rock! ****J**

**FYI, later in this chapter, it will switch into Ashley's POV, but don't worry, there will be warning! lol**

-

Spencer POV

Glen and I pull into our driveway and see my mom sweeping the porch off.

Yeah, she is _sweeping_ the porch off.

The porch!

Which is so strange.

Glen and I give each other the 'WTF' look. "Do you see what I see?" He aks getting out of the car.

"Sadly yes" I laugh.

"Hey mom" Glen says.

"Hi kids!" She stops sweeping

"Mom, why are you sweeping?" I ask while trying to not laugh

"We are having guests over tonight" She smiles and then continues what she was doing.

"Oh, right" I say pretending that it's not weird she is sweeping our porch. She never did that back in Ohio.

-

"When is dinner?" I wrap my arms around my dad.

"Six O'clock sharp" He smiles and then hugs me back.

"Cool, I'll call Ashley" I smile and go into my room. I plug my ipod in and begin listening to Paramore. I then flop onto the bed and dial Ashley's number.

"Sexiest person alive speaking" Ashley says answers the phone.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask playfully.

"hm, let me think about that" She pauses "Yeah, I'm sure"

"Whatever you say" I joke.

"Hey! Who got you a date?"

"What?" I am confused.

"Who. Got. You. A. Date. ?" She repeats again but much slower.

"You did"

"Exactly, so be nice"

"My bad, so anyways, dinner is at six and don't be late, okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Alright, see you then!"

"Bye"

I hang up the phone with a huge smile on my face and then I remember about my date with Kate and my smile gets smaller, but still there.

-

"Spencer! Ashley is here!" My dad yells from downstairs.

"Okay!" I reply and finish doing my hair. I take one last look in the mirror and then head down stairs. I open my door and almost take Ashley out. She is standing in my doorway with her hand stuck out like she was about to open my room door. "You sure know how to charm a girl" She jokes and walks into my room.

"I know, I'm cool like that."

"Yeah, uh-huh" She is smiling at me and I get the butterflies.

Just great.

I sit down on my bed. "Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

I am staring into her eyes.

"I'm scared"

"Of a date?" She laughs.

I nervously laugh with her. "No, not that. You know what I'm scared of" I say softly, letting my head hang down.

"Whatever people consider to be normal, it never is." She says confidently like it's going to make me feel better; which it doesn't.

"I wish you were wrong" I say sadly.

"About what?" She asks curiously.

I am silent.

Fuck having an answer.

"Spence" She places her hand on my leg. "Don't put yourself into a box just yet. Its not worth it, trust me."

Now her hand has traveled up my thigh and I think I might just die right here and now.

I swallow hard and bite my lip. I stare at her hand and she immediately removes and I instantly miss her touch and I shiver.

"Cold?"

"Nah, I'm good" I say and get up off the bed.

"Uh, okay" She says obviously offended.

"Ash, I didn't, its just, ugh" I sigh in frustration. "Sorry" I blurt out.

"It's fine" She starts playing with her skirt.

Did I mention she is wearing a skirt? No? Well she is. A very short skirt and a blue tank top. And dang, she looks amazing.

Focus Spencer.

Ashley's lips are moving but I can't understand what she is saying.

"whenisdinner?"

"Huh?" I say dumbly and then my cheeks turn red.

"When is dinner?" She says again, but slower and louder.

"Oh, its at six" I say holding my breath.

She checks her phone.

Just be cool.

Don't be an idiot.

Don't burp.

Or do anything embarrassing what so ever.

"Let's just go downstairs now" I say and walk out of the room.

I can finally breath normally.

Ashley walks up next to me and my breathing goes erratic.

Again.

Crap.

"I'm starving" She says.

"Me too!" I say with enthusiasm just thinking about eating.

I love food.

She laughs at me and I playfully hit her. "Hey, ouch" She rubs her arm.

"You are SUCH a baby" I say and skip down the stairs with Ashley hot on my heels.

"Whatever" I look at her just as she is rolling her eyes.

I take a seat on the couch and Ashley joins me. I turn on the T.V. and start flipping through the channels.

"Glen and Kyla would be cute, yeah?" Ashley asks out of the blue.

"Yeah, they would" I reply.

"He invited her for dinner and she was so excited when she told me she could barely speak properly" She laughs.

"Aw, really?" I ask.

"Really" She confirms.

"That's cute" I say back, looking at her.

"It is" She smiles at me and I grin right back her. She tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and I blush. "Thanks for inviting me over"

"Anytime" I blush some more and we are staring into each others eyes.

We are having a 'moment'.

But it is promptly ruined buy Glen loudly stomping down the stairs and opening the door for Kyla.

"Get a room" He looks back at us and then puts his 'angel' face on for Kyla.

"Its official, you're an ass" I snap at my idiotic brother, grab Ashley's hand and we walk into the dining room; taking our seats at the table.

Kyla and Glen join us. "Hey ladies" She smiles at me and then winks at Ashley.

"Hey" Ashley and I say in unison.

"Dinner is served!" My dad says, and then he and my mom set the food on the table.

- AFTER DINNER

Dinner was great. My parents and Ashley get along perfectly. Kyla and Glen were to wrapped up in each other that they didn't really include us in their conversations, but oh well.

I am in my bathroom fixing my hair for my date.

I'm excited, but super nervous at the same time.

"Ash?" I say loudly.

"Yeah?" She walks in.

"How do I look?" I ask turning towards her.

"You look fine" She looks as if she is studying me. "Actually, you look more than fine, you look gorgeous" She grabs my wrist.

My stomach gets the butterflies and I am brought out of my stare by my phone ringing.

Its Kate.

"Hello?"

"_Spencer, hey, its Kate"_

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"_Do you think we meet at the Century Theatre at the 29th__ Street Mall?" _

"Yeah, sure. See you at nine"

"_Okay, cool. Bye" _

"Lover girl?" Ashley says looking at her nails

"Yeah" I say looking down at the counter.

"I can give you a ride if you want.." She offers me.

"Um, yeah, sure that'd be great" I gently pull my arm away from her and she lets go of her grasp on me.

-**ASHLEY'S POV**

"Have fun" I say to Spencer as she gets out of my car.

"I'll try" She smiles at me and walks into the theatre.

Why did I tell her to go on this date?

I told her to kiss me and she did.

I wanted to talk about the kiss, but when I asked her, she didn't want to. And who was I to force her? So I didn't force her, and I haven't brought it up since then. Not that I haven't wanted to, I just don't think it would be best right now. I don't have the best track record with girls, girl friends, and friends. Kyla and Aiden have always been there for me. Its probably because we have spent so much time together because of racing. Kyla is my best friend, and she's stuck around the longest. She's put up with my crazy one night stands that leave me distraught and hurt. She is amazing that way, she never judges me; she just listens and is there for me.

From the moment I met Spencer I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her blonde hair, her amazing blue eyes, the way she carries herself, the way she looks at me and says my name makes me go crazy. But in a good way of course.

Why the hell didn't I stop her from going with Kate?

I try to not act jealous, but I can't help it.

I want her and I know she wants me, so why haven't we got our 'freak' on yet?

I want her, but I don't want to hurt her.

-

**SPENCER'S POV**

I say 'good-bye' to Ashley and go into the movie theatre.

I immediately see Kate.

She is wearing a cute black halter top dress that was _very _short.

"Hey Spencer" She shoots me a smile that is to die for.

"Hey" I say slowly. "What do you want to see?" I ask her, pulling out my wallet.

She puts her hand on mine and stops me from pulling out money. "Don't worry, I got this" She pulls out her credit card.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Very" She winks at me. "What about Adventure Land?"

"Sounds great" I reply.

"Awesome" She buys our tickets and our food.

We take our seats in the very back of the theatre.

I know what you're thinking, but no, I didn't choose to come back here because it's a good place to make out, but because then there is no way anyone's big head can get in my viewing space.

-

We are sitting here, watching the movie and I lay my hand on the armrest. I feel Kate shit in her seat, and then she takes my hand in hers. I stare at, and then at her face. She smiles and then continues watching the movie. I nervously smile and return my gaze forward.

I am secretly wishing I was here with Ashley.

-

Kate pulls up to my house and puts the car in park and turns off the engine. "I had a great time tonight" She says.

"Yeah, me too" I reply.

I feel like this is the moment that we are supposed to kiss. I lean in a little and so does she. I am inching forward and my breaths are getting faster. She cups her hand around my cheek and our lips come in contact. Her lips are soft like Ashley's, but they don't taste like her. Her tongue brushes on my bottom lip and I swiftly pull away. I stare at my hands embarrassed by my act.

"Kate-" I breath out softly.

"Don't please, I get it, you are into Ashley more than you are into me. I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you." She says and squeezes my hand as a sweet gesture.

"I'm sorry" I say apologetically.

"It's okay, really" She turns the start key and the engine revs. "Friends?" She ask me.

Somehow this is feeling all to familiar.

Ugh.

"Friends" I nod in agreement , get out, and walk into my house.

I walk into my room and collapse on my bed. I stare at my ceiling.

I am thinking about Ashley.

Her face.

Her brown eyes.

Her hair.

The way she touches me.

The way she talks to me.

"_You spin my head right round, right. When you go down down…" _My phone is ringing. I reach into my purse, grab it and then flip it open.

"Hi Ash" I say.

"_How was the date?"_

"It was alright"

"_Just alright? Did you guys kiss?" _

"Yeah, just alright, and yes we kissed" I say sadly.

"_Oh" _She sounds so bummed.

"But we decided to just be friends" I say happily.

"_Just friends?" She asks._

"That's what I said" I smile into the phone

"_that's cool I guess, Oh hey! So, My parents are gone for the weekend and I'm having a party, are you going to come?" _

"Um, most likely. When should I get there?"

"_Sweet, uh, whenever really." _

I hear some ruffling in the back ground and then someone speaking to Ashley. Ashley says "_SHH, I'm talking to her right now!" _

I bite my tongue so I don't giggle.

"_KYLA! Knock it off, please" She pleads._

"_Okay okay" Kyla says in the background._

"_Sorry, Kyla was bothering me." She apologizes._

"No worries. So, I'm going to go to bed, so I will call you sometime tomorrow, okay?"

"_Okay, sweet dreams Goldie Locks" _And with that, the call ends.

Oh well.

I crawl under my sheets and turn the light off, and just lie there in the dark staring into nothing.

Thinking about Ashley.


	11. Baby Got Back

**Ashley's parents are gone for the weekend so she is having a party this weekend. "GLEN!" I yell down the hallways. **

**His head pops out of his door. "What?" He asks.**

"**Are you going to Ashley's this weekend?" **

"**Yeah, you want a ride?"**

"**Yeah, thanks" He is such a nice brother, sometimes.**

**He winks at me. "Welcome" **

**I walk back into my room and glance at my clock. It shows 12:30 PM.**

**Ugh. I have **_**forever**_** until tonight. **

**This bites.**

**I hear the bass of a car thumping from outside and I walk over to the window out of curiosity. I see Aiden getting into a car. I squint my eyes to identify the driver. I see Meredith is in the driver's seat.**

**You know, the girl that was in the hot tub with Ashley.**

**The one who was upset and left the party.**

**That skanky bitch.**

**Excuse my French.**

**-**

**Party **

Glen and I arrive at Ashley's a little after nine. 

I am wearing a pair of skinny jeans, flip flops and a Roxy T-shirt. 

"Spence, I'm gonna go find Kyla" Glen pats me on the back and walks through the sea of people.

"Okay" I say quietly, looking around for Ashley.

"Looking for someone?" I hear Ashley say from beside me. When did she get there? 

"Not anymore" I smile at her.

"When did you get here?" She questions and then takes the shot she was holding in her hand.

"Like two minutes ago" I reply.

"Good, you weren't waiting around too long" 

"Yep" I say.

"Want a drink?" She says in my ear, making the hair on my neck stand up.

"Please" I say compliantly and she takes my hand, leading me through the mass of people.

As we make our way to her kitchen, I squeeze her hand tighter. She looks back at and smiles at me, giving my hand a squeeze back.

"Here you go" She hands me a red plastic cup filled with coke and rum. 

"Thanks" I take a large sip.

_Come my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my butterflySugar. Baby_

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Ashley shrieks and grabs my hand, pulling me onto the 'dance floor'. She takes our drinks and puts them on a small table. 

_Come my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my butterflySugar. Baby_

She starts shaking her hips like a mad woman. Her arms go above her head, and she is mouthing the lyrics. I stand there awkwardly, while my heart rate is increasing and my palms are getting sweaty.

Gross, I know. 

_Such a sexy, sexy pretty little thingFierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ringand I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me highSo to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't tryButterflies in her eyes and looks to killTime is passing I'm asking could this be realCause I can't sleep I can't hold stillThe only thing I really know is she got sex appeal_

A guy walks by with a tray full of shots, and I grab two. I shoot them back quickly and as I set them aside, Ashley's hands are on my waist, pulling me to her.

Jesus.

_I can feel too much is never enoughYou're always there to lift me upWhen these times get rough I was lost Now I'm foundEver since you've been aroundYou're the women that I wantSo yo, I'm putting it down._

"C'mon Goldie Locks, dance with me" She says.

"But-"

"No excuses, you know you want to" She challenges me and I surrender to her hotness.

_Come my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my butterflySugar. Babycome my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazy_

I shake my hips to the beat.

_Come my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazy_

Our dancing goes from rated G to NC-17 in less than four minutes. We are grinding hard core. 

_I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden messageto show me life is preciousThen I guess it's trueBut to tell truth, I really never knewTill I met you... See I was lost and confusedTwisted and used upKnew a better life existed but thought that I missed it_

She turns around and then dips down low and then drags her ass up my front side. And I think I may just die from this…exposure. She drags her hands up the sides of my legs and waist, and then turns around again, making our faces intensly close. 

_My lifestyle's wild I was living like a wild childTrapped on a short leash paroled the police filesSo yo. what' s happening now?I see the sun breaking down into dark cloudsand a vision of you standing out in a crowd_

My hands are on her hips, holding on to her. 

_Come come my ladyyou're my my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazy_

Our breathing is ragid, and our lips are so close. Her perfume is engulfing me and I as am staring into her eyes, I am drowning. 

_Come my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazyHey sugar momma, come and dance with meThe smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with meWhatever tickles your fancyGirl it's me and you like Sid and NancySo sexy....almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my headI used to think that happy endings were only in the books I read butyou made me feel alive when I was almost dead_

She places a kiss on my neck and then wraps her arms around my it. 

_You filled that empty space with the love I used to chaseand as far as I can see it don't get better than thisSo butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kissand a thank you miss._

_come and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with meso come and dance with meuhhhhh ha uhhh haCome my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazy_

"Do you know who this is?" She asks, referring to the song.

_Come my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazyCome my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazy_

"Crazy Town" I say back.

_Come my ladyCome come my ladyyou're my my lady you're mypretty baby ill make your legs shakeyou make me go crazycome and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with meuhhhhhh ha uhhhhhh hacome and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with mecome and dance with me_

The song ends and a new one starts, but we don't let go.

"I want you Spencer" She says huskily. "But I don't want to hurt you" 

She what?

I want you too.

I want in your pants.

Do you want in mine? 

I don't even bother with a response, I just seal my answer with a kiss. Its slow and sensual, making me forget that we are in a crowded room. 

She pulls away first, and backs away. "Shots?" 

"Bring it" I say takinga seat on the couch.

She comes back a few minutes later. Sitting next to me she sets a tray full of shots on the coffee table in front of us. "Alright, lets do this" She says and then hands me a shot. We are about to take our shots when I spot two people sucking face in the corner. "They should get a room" I point to them, and Ashley's eye follow my gaze.

"No, it couldn't be" I brush of her comment.

"It totally is, watch is" She takes her shot and then yells "Kyla!" The guy backs off of the girl and lord behold, it _is_ Kyla.

"I knew it" I let out.

Ashley looks at me, arching her eye brow. "You're full of it" 

I shake my head, and then take a shot. "Me, never!" 

After 10 shots each, Ashley and I are gone. My head is on her lap and she is playing with my hair.

I really like this girl.

It's not normal though.

But like Ashley said, whatever people consider to be normal, it never is.

Words of Wisdom right there.

_Oh my godBecky, look at her buttIts so big_

I LOVE THIS SONG!

"Freckles! Dannnncceeee with meeee!" I stand up, swaying back and forth with my hands held out in front of her. 

She smiles and takes a hold of them. 

When I drink, I get a little crazy, but the good kind of crazy of course. I'm like a dancing machine, no joke. 

I fling my hands above my head and shake my booty to the beat. "I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung!" 

Ashley turns around and sticks her butt out at me and for some unknown reason, I give it a nice slap.

See? I would never act like sober, but I'm drunk and so is she, so I feel its safe territory. 

She laughs and then goes as low as she can and then when she is coming back up, I move forward and she is practially crawling up my body. 

I'm bringin sexy back.

No wait, that would be Ashley.

Suddenly Kyla comes up to us and starts grinding with Ashley. 

Ashley is between Kyla and I. 

"YEAH!" Kyla yells and then returns to Glen who is leaning against the wall across the room from us; leaving me and Ashley dancing extremely close to me. There is no way we could be any closer. 

-

Her hands are all over me as we make our way upstairs. If she doesn't hold onto, she will fall over. She can't walk a straight line, and neither can I; so I am also holding onto for dear life.

"Sppeennceerrrrr" She mumbles my name and I can feel her hot breath on my neck.

"Ashleyyyyy" I say back, I look at her. It was such a mistake to look at her because we both go crashing down -up- the stairs. I think I tripped first, and then since Ashley is holding onto me, she fell as well. "Ouch" I grunt and then realize that Ashley is no longer holding onto me.

Where the hell did she go?!

I lift my head up and see her about five steps below me, laying side ways. "Duuude, are you okay?" I grab the railing and stand up straight, well, as straight as I can muster. 

"I dunno" She says and I make my way to her.

I think she needs my help.

And even if she doesn't, I want to be her night and shining knight.

I step over her, and then turn around so I am facing her. "Sit up" I say demandly.

"Don'ttt t-tell me whattt to doo" She slurs her words and then sits up. 

I roll my eyes at her and then wrap my arms around her, under her arms and lift her up. She clings to my shirt and I'm afraid she is gonna rip it. Once we are both on our feet, I latch my hand to the railing. "Walk" I tell her and she does.

She grabs my hand and holds on firmly, dragging me into her room. Once we are in her room, I shut the door and lock it. 

She furrows her eyebrows at me. "Whattt are you doiiing?" 

I'm going to kiss her. I am horny as all get out, and I have chance to help me with my "problem" Not that being a lesbian is really a problem, but, you know what I mean. 

She stands there very confused. I lick my lips and then move towards her. I don't quite make a straight line for, and as I am about to fall left, I place my hands on her cheeks and push myself on her, causing us to fall back onto her bed. Our lips crash together and Ashley tugs at my bottom lip, brushing her tongue against it. We wiggle up further onto the bed. Her hands are under my shirt, rubbing circles on my lower back 

Is this for real? 

I pinch myself, and am happily surprised that it is.

We are kissing fiercely, in a steady rhthym now. 

I sit up and yank my shirt off and she drags her hand up my stomach; giving me the goose bumps. 

"You're seeexxyy" Ashley smiles and me and I can see the lust in her eyes, deepening mine. 

"Shut up and kiss me" I demand. 

She leans up and kisses me and I tangle my hands in her hair, enjoying this moment immensely.

I may not remember this tomorrow, but whatever.

Our movements become rushed as our clothes are discarded quicker than you can say "Two girls kissing is super hot, it makes me wanna be a lesbian." 

Ashley forces her way on top of me and then she kisses me deeply, and I feel her hand make its way down in between my thighs. I tense up, seeing as this is my first time with a girl and I am nervous. She senses this and her hand comes back up to face. She strokes her thumb against my cheek. The gesture is so sweet it makes me want to cry. She attaches her lips to my neck and sucks on it. She whispers in my ear "Are you okay?" She is referring to the situation we are in, and I more than okay. 

I nod my head and her hand goes back south. 

She enters me and I bite my lip. Her head is buried in the crook of my neck. I dig my nails into her back and I reach my climax. 

My breathing is fast and a small sweat has formed on my forehead. 

I can her breathing into my ear and I let out a moan as I cum. 

Fuck.

Me.

Sideways.

Seriously, you think I'm joking? I'm not.

I've never felt anything like that before. I mean, I have had lots of sex with guys, but never was it that amazing and intense. 

She pulls her fingers out of me and rolls off of me, licking her fingers. 

"That's hot" I say with a giggle.

She just laughs and then lays her head back, closing her eyes. 

I wildly lay on top of her and she opens her eyes. 

"Ready?" I ask. The room is spinning and I feel like I don't hold onto something, I will fall off the bed.

"Briinngg itt" She lazily smiles and me and lays her arm over her head.

I grin and kiss her. Our tongue's fight for dominance, and she gives in first. 

That's right, I am no ones bitch.

I move my mouth down her jaw line, down her neck, nibbling at her soft skin. I move past her breasts and then leave wet kisses on her stomach. 

I am not sure how to do this and I know she is watching me. I can feel her staring at me. 

"Spencer…Please" She pleads with a desperate twinge in her voice.

I enter her with two fingers and begin moving in and out. Her hips meet my actions and soon enough she pulls my face to hers and we are totally sucking face. And I am not complaining one bit.

She lets out a loud, long moan and her back arches up off the bed and I not sure what to do.

Do I pull out?

No, just keep going.

I thrust into her again, but harder and then I feel her bite down on my shoulder. I wince from the pain, but it also turns me on a little bit more. Her body relaxes and I slide off of her. "That wasss ah-mazing" She says and then kisses me on the cheek. 

"You got that right" I let out a sigh of happiness and close my eyes, drifting off the sleep next to an super chill girl I like to call 'Freckles'.

-

I roll over and stretch my arms. I open my eyes, realizing I'm not in my own bed and that it smells like sex in her. I sit up and I see Ashley laying on the floor with a blanket that is barely covering her. I sigh and fall back asleep. 

I wake up to the smell of coffee and Ashley sitting next me, fully dressed holding two cups of coffee. I sit up and yawn. "Hey" I say groggily.

"Good morning" She hands me one of the coffee's. 

I take it and stare at it, unsure of what to say. 

Man, my head hurts.

And its getting worse.

Shit.

"Here, take these" She hands me two advils and I gratefully swallow them.

"Thanks" I smile at her and lay my head against her head board.

"You must be popular" She says out of the blue.

Huh?

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Someone keeps calling you." She looks at my phone which is on her night stand. I reach across her, breathing her in, and take my phone.

Three missed calls.

All of them from Glen.

What a stalker.

I lift up the sheets slightly and see that I am in fact no wearing any clothes. I quickly hold them against my chest and turn bright red. It then hits me that there is a reason that I don't have any clothes on.

Ashley and I totally got our freak on last night.

Oh my god.

Hastily I set my coffee on the table next to me and I can feel my panic setting in.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

"Spencer" Ashley says, its almost a whisper but just loud enough that I can hear her.

"I don't remember last night, but I know what we did 'cause it smells like sex in here." I put my hand on my forehead. "I wish I could remember. Oh my god, what is my mom going to say." I am about to hyperventilate.

"Spencer" She says more firmly, taking my hand in hers.

I ignore her.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" I look around the room and don't see them. 

"Spencer!" She says again, but louder. This time she gets my attention, and I instantly feel guilty for ignoring her. 

"What?" I am short of breath.

She sits up and kisses me softly, letting me know its really okay; that everything will be okay.

"Calm down, please, for me?" She pleads me with her brown eyes an I can't deny them, or her. 

"I'm sorry" I say sullenly, ashamed of how I reacted. I mean, we slept together and I am freaking out. 

"It's okay, I get it" She pulls me down next to her, so I am sitting.

I give her a befuddled look. 

"You're scared of what people will say, how you're family is going to react. I've been where you are now, and I know its not easy, but you have people who've got your back and they aren't going to let you fall alone." She lifts my hand to her lips and gently presses them to it. 

I sigh again, and smile at her apologetically. "You're amazing, you know that?" I say to her.

She blushes and I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself" 

We kiss again and I remember why last night happened, besides the fact that we were both really drunk, the feelings are there, and that is all that matters.

Thanks so much for all the feedback! I really do appreciate it a lot! J


	12. Why didn't you tell me!

**Awe! You guys are the best! I love all your comments, they rock! ****J**

**-**

**Spencer's POV**

I get home and immediately I grab a Sunny D and go to my room. I close the door behind me and take all my clothes off. I walk into the shower and turn the water on, letting the cold water cascade over me and then feeling relieved as it becomes warmer.

Instantly a mix of thoughts cross my head.

Ashley's hands all over me.

What I want with her.

When to tell my family?

Do I tell them today? Or another time?

Is there a right time to tell them? Probably not.

I pour some conditioner in my hands and start working it through my hair.

She loves me.

She loves me not.

She loves me.

She loves me not.

She loves me.

I think she loves me.

I hope she loves me.

I rinse off and then step out of the shower only to come face to face with Ashley.

I'm naked.

I let out a scream. "Jesus!" I say "What are you doing here?" I breath out, wrapping a towel around myself.

She lets out a small laugh. "Your, uh, mom let me in" She says, biting her lip.

"Oh" I say in reply.

"How's your head?" She asks gently running her fingers through my hair.

"It's hurt, yours?" I wince and then grab a smaller towel and wrap in around my head.

"I took some advil, so I'm alright" She opens the door and then walks into my room, taking a seat on my bed.

"I'm going to put some clothes" I smile at her and then walk into my closet.

"Okay" She says quietly.

It is awfly quiet in my room so I peek my head around to see what Ashley is doing. To my surprise, she is nowhere to be seen.

My heart sinks and a feeling of loneliness washes over me.

I bite my lip so I won't start crying. This whole 'coming out' thing is sending me through a loop and I hate it.

-

Glen is sitting on his bed playing halo 2. He is also making shooting sounds even though the volume on the tv is on.

Such a dork.

"Glen, can I talk to you?" I knock on his wall so he knows I'm here

He pauses the game and looks up at me. "Sure, what's up Spence?"

I sit nervously next to him and bite my lip in a desperate attempt to calm myself.

"Spence, whatever it is, you can tell me" He says lovingly.

"I-" I look into his eyes and I can see he won't judge me and I regain my confidence. "I'm gay" I breath out.

He isn't saying anything.

There is just silence.

Oh God.

He is mad.

Before I regiser what is happening he engulfs me in a large hug and holds onto my tightly. "I'm so proud of you Spencer" I am in shock.

"what?" I ask confused.

"I think its great you figured out who you are." He smiles at me and places a kiss on my forehead.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" He says in reply and returns playing his game.

Well that went rather easily, now off to tell the parentals.

Fun fun.

"Hey, are you Kyla like, dating?" I ask casually.

"Yeah, we are" He doesn't even bother to turn around and face me.

He was being nice, and then poof, it was gone.

He is so Bipolor sometimes.

"Cool" I say and walk out.

-

"Hey" I say into the phone.

"Hey Spence" Ashley replies happily.

"So..Whats up?" I ask.

"I'm trying to get the house cleaned before my parents get home." I hear her moving stuff around in the background.

"Do you want some help?" I ask eagerly. I will take any chance I have to be with her.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great"

"Okay, I'll be over there in a little bit. Bye." I hang up in a hurry and make a split second decision to tell my parents that I am in fact, gay.

And that Ashley is my girlfriend.

Or is she?

Whatever, I'll tell them she is, and then talk to Ashley later.

She won't mind.

I walk downstairs and find my mom doing yoga.

I've never heard her talk about yoga, let alone actually doing it.

This hippy town is getting into her head.

Ugh.

"Mom?" I ask seriously.

"Hi sweetie" She is in the bowing dog stance, or at least, I think that's what its called.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask gingerly.

"Of course you can" She moves to a normal standing position and motions for me to sit on the couch.

"What is it?" She asks all motherly like.

She is going to get all mushy on me, I just know it.

And I don't deal well when she does that.

"I-I-I" I am stammering with my words and I find myself turning more and more every second.

"Spencer, just spit it out already" She takes my hand in hers.

"I'm-"

"Gay?" She finishes for me.

I tilt my head to the right and am overly confused.

What the hell?!

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Please, I knew you were different when you were little. And then you brought you best friend Bethanie home and I just knew. You never loved anyone so much." She smiles and then turns the T.V. on.

This is ridiculous.

"And you couldn't have just told me and saved me from freaking out?!" I stand up hurt and annoyed. "Gee thanks mom" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

You guessed it, I'm a firecracker alright.

Just ask the kid I kicked in the gonads in 5th grade.

"Sweetie, calm down" She says sofly, attempting to pull me into a hug.

"No!" I breath out. " I have been freaking out about what I feel for Ashley because of what I thought _you_ and _Dad_ would think" I am frustrated.

This is not cool.

Not the part about her excepting me, but the fact that she new and didn't tell me.

"That's right honey just get it all out" She says nicely.

Oh.

My.

God.

I'm so going to cry.

I yank my arm away from her. "What's wrong with you?! You should be yelling at me or something." I wipe away the tears that have begun to run down my cheeks.

"Big breaths" She looks like a lady practicing for pregnancy.

My dad walks through the back door and as soon as I see him I turn away so he can't see my face. "What's going on?"

"I'm gay and you didn't tell me!" I yell at him and nudge him with my hand.

I am so mad, and I'm not even entirey sure why.

They are being so great about this _"revelation"_ and all I can do is yell at them.

"Spencer, look at me" My dad says forcefully and forces me into a hug.

I immediately start sobbing like a big baby.

"This was something you needed to figure out on your own." He rubs my back and I hold onto him tighter.

This was unexpected, but nice I guess.

"I have to go, I told Ash I would help her clean" I let go of my Dad and quietly and quickly exit my house. I make sure I look okay before I head over to Ashleys. I don't want her to see me looking un-pretty.


	13. You're not every other girl

**Hey guys!!! Thanks soo much for all your FB, it is so great to know what you all are thinking! And FYI, I am graduation from H.S. this weekend, and my week is looking to be VERY busy over the next couple of days. I can't post tomorrow because I am going to the zoo with my little (I'm a part of the Big Brother/ Big Sister Program) and then tomorrow night I am going to a graduation party, and then hopefully Thursday I can post another update. Friday I have family coming in from out of town and then Saturday I graduate, and then on Tuesday I'm off the Moab, so I will try to update as much as possible! **

**SMUT ALERT! YAY! Hehe**

As I am about to ring her doorbell,she opens the door. "Hey" She sounds out of breath. She is wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Which by the way, are so sexy on her.

"Hey" I kiss her on the cheek and set my keys on the bench by the door.

**ASHLEY POV**

I am in my stairway picking up cup after cup and washing down the floor to get rid of the alcohol. I hear a car pull up and a door shut. I look peek out the window and see Spencer walking to the front door. I stop what I am doing and run the the door. I open it right as she about to ring the doorbell. "Hey" I say out of breath.

"Hey" She replies and kisses me on the cheek. Then she walks in a sets her keys on the bench by the door.

"Ready to clean?" I ask playfully.

"Of course! Its like, my fav thing" She says in a valley girl voice and I can't help but to laugh.

"Right, so basically, just pick up any trash you see and wipe down any surface that needs it" I go into the kitchen and she follows me. "And here is your trash bag" She takes it and walks into the living room.

"Have a nice cleaning experience!" I yell after her and chuckle to myself.

-

"Ash?" I am in the upstairs bathroom cleaning the floor because someone spilt beer all over the floor.

"Yeah?" I continue cleaning.

"I have a question" She asks timidly.

"Okay, shoot" I wink at her and stand up, leaning against the counter.

"What am I to you? Am I just another one night stand or what?"

Oh god. Here' s the question I always hate.

I mean, not that she is a one night stand, I just have never answered someone telling them they are more than just that, a one night stand.

She is so much more than a one night stand.

"What? No" I say rushed and walk past her.

My answer sounded so unconvincing.

Damn.

"Are you sure?" She says offended.

"Uh, yeah, remember last night?" I say back rudely.

You can do this.

"How was it different from every other night you spent with some girl?" She asks.

"Because you aren't just _some_ girl" I quote some with my fingers for effect.

She still doesn't look sastified with my answer.

I grab her wrist gently and step back into the bathroom, pulling her with me and then pushing her up against the wall, softly of course. I wouldn't want to harm her. I grab her face and kiss her deeply, with everything I have in me. She kisses me back and I feel her hands on my waist, gripping my hips. I move my hands to her jeans and tug on the zipper, and she undoes the button. I yank them down half way down her legs and the she pulls her lips away from mine and takes her jeans all the way off and then she prompty attaches her lips to mine. Our breaths are heavy and rapid and my heart is beating a million miles an hour. I want her. I need her. "Spence…" I say as she moves her lips down my jaw line.

"Don't say anything" She says back and I do as I am told. I slip my hand into her panties and I feel how wet she is.

Wet for me, that is.

Oh yes, I have game, and lots of it apparently.

I enter her and her hips buck.

I put my head on her shoulder and thrust into at a slow rhthym and she squeezes down on my shoulders, gripping hard.

"Oh…Ash.." She says my name my knee's go weak. I gain control of them and keep standing up.

I keep going and I feel her walls tightening around my fingers and then she comes and almost falls over. I push my hand against the wall and hold us both up.

"Jesus" she breathes into my ear.

I smile against her neck and kiss it softly. I glance up at the clock at realize that my parents are going ot be home in about 30 mins.

Shit.

"Spence, did we get the house cleaned?" I ask because I can't remember.

"Yeah" I walked through just to make sure" She smiles and then puts her pants back on.

"Oh thank god" I let out a sigh of relief and take her hand in mine. "Spencer, will you be my girlfriend…officially?" I ask all kid like.

"I would love to" She pecks me on the lips and then hugs me.

I hug her back and she is holding onto me for dear life.

"I didn't mean to scare you" I say honestly.

"I know" She kisses me on the cheek and let's go of me.

Kinda short…but I am tired, and I really wanted to post today!

Leave some love…..you know you want to! J


	14. What about the parentals?

**Spencer POV**

I jolt up out of my sleep by a loud bang on my door, and sit up quickly, running to it and opening it. I am surprised to see Glen splayed out on the floor and my dad standing at the end of the hallway.

I mean, really, why is he on the floor?

"Hey Spence" He squeaks out.

"Why are you on the floor?" I ask, reaching down to help him up.

My dad clears his throat and I look at him. "He, uh, We were just having a little fun" My dad says and I eye him suspiciously.

"Right" I brush Glens back off. "Thanks for, uh, waking me up I guess" I smile at them and go back into my room, shutting the door behind me.

"My family is so weird" I mumble under my breath and begin to change into some real clothes, not the skimpy pajama's I'm wearing.

-

I am halfway down the stairs when Glen rushes past me, almost knocking me over. I roll my eyes and compose myself. My dad walks around the corner from the kitchen and almost bumps into me.

What is this?

C'mon!

"Sorry Spence" He kisses my forehead and continues going where ever he is going.

"Its okay" I mumble. I'm kind of clutz anyways.

I mosey into the kitchen, and grab a Sunny D out of the fridge, and I take an Apple. After I rinse it off, I hop onto the counter and get comfy, watching my mom making someones lunch. Which I asume is for my father, but it could be for her. I don't even think she knows I'm here. "Uh-hum" I clear my throat and she stops moving, and turns arounds to face me. "Hi" I say quietly.

"Hey you" She ruffles my hair and I push her hand away, annoyed. "Here" She hands me a paper bag, which is stuffed to max.

"Lunch?" I ask, taking the bag and hopping off the counter.

"Yep, I made one for Glen as well" She says happily. "Where is he anyways?" She asks.

"Like I know" I say all smart ass like.

She gives a motherly look, you know, the one that says "Don't use that tone with me"

I immediately straightened up. "I mean, uh, I don't know" I say and make a hastily exit.

I look outside and Glen is standing by his car, talking on his phone. He is such a social bunny.

Actually, he probably just talking to his _new_ girlfriend Kyla.

I smirk to myself, grab my bag and walk to him. As I approach him I start to sing.

"Glen and Kyla sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.." I make kissy noises near the phone and he shoves me back.

"Knock it off!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage" I sing louder, since I am farther away.

He says something like 'hold on' into the phone and then gives me a dirty look. "You're walking to school today" He shoves me again and then grabs me back and emptys all its contents onto the ground.

What.

A.

Dick.

"Fuck you Glen" I retort and quickly gather my things. I mean, can't he take a joke?

Apparently not.

I hear the car door slam shut and my pace quickens.

Walking is not my thing, well, walking _fast _isn't my thing.

"Spencer, get in" Glen shouts at me.

He as been driving next to me for atleast five mins.

And I've been ignoring him.

"Spence, I'm sorry okay?" He pleads.

I stop walking and face him. "You know what, no its not fine. You were a complete asshole, and for what? Because I was being nothing more than your sister?!" I throw my hands in the air for effects.

"Sor-ry!" He says loud and rudely. "Didn't mean to push your bitch button" He huffs and drives away.

FML.

Really? Sometimes I just want to slap that kid so fucking hard he looses a tooth.

I am not even kidding.

I dig in my bag for my phone so I can call Ash and she can come pick me up, but she doesn't after.

I'm gonna be late to school.

This is just _awesome._

-

ASHLEY POV

I'm standing here, waiting for Spencer at her locker. I bought her coffee, but by now its probably cold.

My parents got home last night just to tell that my mom would be going to be in New York for a month doing business. She is opening a new shop for her clothes line.

Just perfect.

But my Dad, he will be staying here with me, in Boulder. Which is cool I guess, since I never get to spend any 'bonding' time with him, as my mother put it.

The first bell rings, meaning first period starts in five minutes.

Where is she?

She is usually here by now.

Too bad I left my phone at home, or else I would call her.

I hope she's okay.

Five minutes later, and still no Spencer. I sigh and dump her coffee in the trash and make my way to class.

-

Its lunch and I make my way to our groups table. Glen and Kyla are practically sucking face and Aiden is nowhere to be seen. I look around for Spencer, and don't see her. "Hey, is Spencer here today?" I ask Glen.

He doesn't respond.

I take a different approach and slam my hand on the table. It works. He and Kyla separate themselves. "What?" Glen says angrily.

"Is Spencer here today?"

"She's walking over here right now" He nods his head in her direction and I look around. I see her and she looks kind of pissy.

I smile and watch her. She walks up to me, grabs the back of my head and kisses me hard, and then she sits down.

"Hello to you too" I say in a husky voice into her ear.

She grins. "Hey"

"Hey Spence" Kyla says.

"Hey"

"Spencer" Glen says monotoned.

"Glen" Spencer says bitterly.

I feel some tension between these two.

There is an awkward silence., and I break it. "So, uh, Spencer, I need some _help_ with my math homework, but I left it in my car, uh, come with me" I grab her hand and start to drag her away.

"Uhm, okay" She staggers behind me, trying to keep up.

I didn't realize how horny I was until she kissed me.

"Ashley, slow down" She huffs behind me.

I forgot, she isn't super athletic.

"Oh, sorry." I slow my pace and she walks besides me. "You didn't really leave your homework in you car did you?"

"Actually, I did. But I finished it already" She eyes me curiously. "I just wanted to be alone with you"

We are near my car.

"Oh, and why is that, Freckles?" She breaths in my ear and the hair on my neck stands up.

"You shall find out soon enough" I attach my lips to hers and her hands are all over me.

In my shirt.

On my waist.

On my ass.

EVERYWHERE.

-

Our kisses are rushed and sloppy, but I could care less. "Wait" I detach myself from her as we make our way through her front door. "What about your parents?"

"Don't worry, mom is in a meeting all day, and Dad is in San Fran for a few days" She opens the door.

She takes a fistful of my shirt and yanks me too her, and we stumble up to her room.

-

**Hey everyone! I'm back from Moab! So, I know this chapter is a little short, and I just kind of 'ended' it abruptly, but trust me, you will really want to read the next one. And thanks for all the comments and stuff, I love them! Keep it up! ****J**


	15. Fine, I need the excercise anyways

SPENCER POV

**We stumble into my room and I quicky pull myself away and crawl onto the bed. Ashley does the same, so now we are both on our knee's facing each other; except we are kissing anymore. I have a tight grasp on her shirt and her hands are on my hips, holding me gently. I look from her lips to her eyes and then I close them. I can feel her lips brush against mine, and our nose's touch, igniting me on fire. I can feel her breath on my neck. She pushes her forehead against mine and I gasp a short breath of air. My body is tingling all over and I can't stop this feeling, and I wouldn't want to. Her lips touch mine, and I tug on her bottom lip. I pull on her shirt and she comes crashing into me. We sway back and forth not wanting to loose contact. She moves her legs so she is practically straddling my right leg. Her hands linger up my arms and then to my lower back. I push my lips harder onto hers and we go falling, hitting the bed lightly as I break our fall with my arm.**

**I straddle myself on her hips and continue kissing her. **

**A moan escapes her lips when my hands make there way under her shirt. I lift it up and then she sits up slightly and yanks if off. She grabs the back of my head and kisses me hard.**

**So hard infact, that I think I'm gonna have a bruise tomorrow.**

**But that's okay.**

**I sit up and take my shirt off. Her hands graze over my stomach and I push myself into her. **

"**Mmm" She mumbles. "Spencer.." **

**She breaks our kissing. **

"**Yeah?" I am short of breath.**

"**I have to get back to school. I forgot that I have dryland training today, and I can't miss any my classes" I get up off her and sit on the edge of her bed.**

**She lays her chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" **

"**It's okay." **

**I pull my shirt on, but by the time I get it on, my hands are trembling and my lower lip is quivering. Somehow I feel the need to cry. **

**The bed shakes and I realize that she is standing in front of me. I stare at her feet and then they turn into her knee's and her fingers are holding my chin. "What's wrong?" **

**I hold my eyes harder and bite my lip.**

"**You're leaving me like you left all the others" I'm not sure what has taken over me. I must be PMSing. Shit. What is today? Fuck, I don't know. Its been like, what?, Four weeks since my last period. **

**Crap.**

**The words come out like word vomit and I know I'm about to regret whatever comes out. "I knew this would happen." I push her hand away and now my eys are open. **

"**What are you talking about?" She pleads with her eyes, she is very confused.**

"**No, don't talk to me" I stand up and walk past her, stopping at my door.**

**Her hands are now on my waist. "Spencer, I actually have dryland training today" I know she telling the truth.**

"**I don't know what that is" I say sadly and then a tear escapes my eyes.**

"**Pre-season training for Ski Racing, that way I'm in shape" **

**I look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry"**

"**I'll forgive you this time, but don't ever scare me like that again Goldie Locks"**

"**I promise" I leave a butterfly kiss on her cheek. "I need a tampon" I say bluntly and go into my bathroom.**

"**Thanks for sharing" She giggles.**

"**Anytime" I say back.**

**-**

"**Are all of you busy too?" I whine.**

**They all stand there sheepishly and in unison answer me. "Yeah"**

"**So none of you can give me a ride home?" I ask disappointedly.**

**I do not want to ride with Glen.**

**All three of them shake their heads at me.**

"**Okay, fine." I sigh. "I need the exercise anyways" And with that I walk away.**

**I am about halfway down the block when someone comes running up behind me, wrapping their hands around me. **

"**You didn't say goodbye" **

**Ashley.**

**I stop and turn around. "Goodbye" I know, I'm such a smart ass.**

**She pouts her lips. "Don't I get a kiss?" **

**I smile and kiss her lips. **

**When I pull away she looks very pleased. "Call me?" I ask quietly.**

"**Of course." She skips back to Kyla and Aiden.**

**My stomach gets the butterflies and I can't wait till she calls.**

**So, this was a very short chapter, but I promise the next one will better and longer. Thanks so much again for all your comments, they rock. Keep 'em coming! ****J**


	16. Kind of like Beauty and The Beast

"_**Hullo?" I answer the phone sleepily.**_

"_**Spence, its me." **_

"_**Ashley.." I pause and look at my clock. "Its like, three in the morning." **_

"_**I know, I'm sorry. But forgot to call you" **_

"_**Tell me something I don't already know" I say grumpily. I mean, its four in the fucking morning.**_

"_**I'll see you tomorrow" **_

_**The call ends.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**I am being a bitch.**_

_**Whatever.**_

_**I close the phone and go back to sleep.**_

_**Except I wake up an hour later and I have this nervous, anxious feeling in my stomach. And I can't shake it. **_

_**Placing my feet on the floor and stumble out of bed, rubbing my tired eyes and then I wander into the kitchen. I grab a Sunny D and lean against the counter.**_

_**After letting out a frustrated sigh I take a chug of the drink. It dribbles down my cheek slightly and I rub it away.**_

"_**You're up early, or late" My mother says, interrupting the silence I was enjoying.**_

"_**Early." I correct her.**_

_**She doesn't turn on the lights when she walks in, she just stands next to me. "Everything okay?" **_

"_**Yeah, I'm just super bitchy and I couldn't sleep anymore" I say desponded. **_

"_**Girl Trouble?" She smiles playfully at me.**_

_**And I can't help but to chuckle. "Not exactly, you know, just normal relationship stuff." **_

"_**Ah, I remember those days" **_

"_**Mom, please. Can you spare me a story from your 'other' life" I retort.**_

"_**Alright, but just this once." She wraps an arm around me lovingly.**_

_**I roll my eyes.**_

_**We stand there in silence for a few minutes until I gather my bravery and speak up. "I'm scared she's going to leave me" **_

"_**Where would she go?" **_

"_**No, not like, leave as in moving, but leave as in I'm just another play toy to her." I answer.**_

"_**Why are you scared?" Her eyes are very curious.**_

"_**Because before I came along, she had a life. Her past, -She is a wild child at heart, and apparently no one could tame her." **_

"_**And you did?"**_

_**I sigh. "That's what everyone tells me, but I don't trust their words."**_

"_**Spencer, if she loves you, then you have nothing to worry about. Love is unconditional, and you can't judge someone on who they have been in past years." She squeezes my arm and walks back down the hallway, leaving me with my own thoughts.**_

"_**Ugh" I angrily slam my drink down on the counter and go to my room. I hurriedly get dressed and throw on an extra jacket. Its October now, and it's a bit chilly. My hair is messy, but I don't care. I shove my school stuff into my bag and quietly exit the house, taking Glen's keys with me. **_

_**-**_

_**I am sitting in my car outside her house. The engine is still running because I don't want to freeze to death. It's not actually that cold, but I'm a big baby.**_

_**I am fidgetting with my fingers because I don't really know why I'm here.**_

_**I mean, besides that fact that I need to apologize, I can't wrap my head around these insecurities I'm having about my relationship with Ashley. She's been nothing but great to me since I met her, well, except when she said my name was a boys name. But that's besides the fact. For some reason I'm having a hard time trusting that she really means all the wonderful things she says. Which is ridiculous I know, but I don't let many people in. I only let people in so much, and then I always find a reason, even non-substantial ones to push them away.**_

_**And it sucks.**_

_**But I want to let her in, I really do.**_

_**Okay, just tell her how you are feeling.**_

_**You can do it.**_

_**I put my hair in a pony tail and get out of the car.**_

_**I pull my jacket around me tighter and trudge the few steps to her door. I ring the doorbell and hold my breath.**_

_**After a few seconds she opens the door with a very surprised look on her face.**_

"_**Hi" I squeak out.**_

"_**Hi" She smiles.**_

_**I shiver. "Can I come in?" **_

"_**Yeah, of course" **_

_**We stand there awkwardly after she shuts the door. **_

"_**So.." Her voice trails off as she walks into the kitchen. She leans against the counter and just stares at me, waiting for me to say something.**_

"_**So, I'm sorry" I breath out, tears swelling in my eyes. "for acting like a bitch to you."**_

"_**Okay" **_

_**That's all? Okay?**_

_**I give her a confused look and then continue with what I want to say. "I'm afraid you're going to leave me Ash, I mean, how can I trust that I'm not just another play toy to you?" I know my words are harsh, but I'm pretty there isn't another way to put it.**_

_**I fight back the tears.**_

"_**I won't leave you." **_

"_**Promise?" Her hands are one my cheeks now, forcing me to look at her.**_

"_**Cross my heart and hope to die" She crosses her heart with one hand and then I lose my cool.**_

_**A sob escapes my lips and I fall into her. She catches me and we slide to the floor. **_

"_**I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm like this. I just, I love you so much Ashley." I clutch to her desperately and she holds my tighter back.**_

"_**I love you Spencer Carlin" She whispers into my ear and kisses my softly, its almost a ghost kiss.**_

_**After I gather myself back together, we head to her room and try and get some sleep. All though it was very hard when her hands were all over me.**_

_**ALL OVER ME.**_

_**Beauty and The Beast?**_

_**No, its Goldie locks and Freckles.**_


	17. Hot Chocolate

**Its been a month since I had my breakdown in Ashley's kitchen.**

**And she hasn't left me yet, or made any notions that she will. I haven't seen much of her lately because of ski racing. She is always skiing it feels like, and I'm always here, stuck with my idiotic brother Glen. He always gets super mopey when Kyla is gone and always comes to me to whine about it.**

**God, if I didn't know any better, I would think he is a girl.**

**I am sitting on a bench by Boulder creek, just sitting here. **

**I like coming here, even if its snowy and cold. Its very peaceful and pretty. Actually, everything here is pretty. **

**The snow covered mountains at the west end of town, the people, the buildings.**

**Everything.**

**But especially the people. But I think that's because the University of Colorado is here with 20,000 beautiful college students attending it. **

**My phone vibrates and I see I have a new picture message. I am very surprised to see it's a picture of me from behind sitting exactly where I'm sitting right now, and its from Ashley. I turn around and see a smiling Ashley holding two cups of something hot to drink.**

"**Hot chocolate?" She sits next to me.**

"**Aw, thanks" I kiss her cheek and its very warm against my cold lips.**

"**Anything for my girl" She crinkles her nose cutely and sips on her drink.**

**I feel my face turn red and I look away. "How'd you know I was here?" I ask. I've been coming to this same spot every Saturday since my mom and I had our little heart to heart convo about her always loving me, etc.**

"**Your mom called me and told me, and hinted that I should bring you something to drink because it's the romantic thing to do" She answers seriously.**

**I let out a snort. "And I thought you were the romantic one" **

"**Hey!" She bumps her shoulder against mine, and lets out a small laugh.**

**I shiver and she scoots closer. "Are you cold?" **

"**Y-yeah" My teeth chatter and I stand up. "Let's go" **

**-**

"**Ash" I breath into her ear.**

**Her lips are attached to mine and mine to hers. She unbuckles my seatbelt and lifts me up, and we manuevor ourselves into the backseat of her car.**

**Which I might add, is horrible tiny..well, compared to her queen sized bed.**

**I groan as I try to fall onto the floorboard and she stops kissing me.**

**Gah, why'd she stop?**

"**Are you okay?" She pushes my hair out of my face.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine" I say.**

"**Are you sure? Because your groaned and I thought that.." I put my finger on her lip.**

"**I think you should stop talking and kiss me" I am trying to be sexy, and I guess its working.**

**She grins and kisses me gently, but sweetly.**

**We are having a very nice make out session in her car until her phone vibrates in her pocket. She sighs, and slumps down into the seat next to me. "Hello?…Yeah….No….Okay, bye" She hangs up and sits up straight. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She kisses me quickly and then crawls into the front seat. "But I can give you a ride home" I don't say anything, I just silently get into the passenger seat and buckle my seat belt.**

"**Well this is a bummer" I say. I mean, I wanted to have sex, but no.**

"**I know, and I'm sorry." She starts the engine and we begin driving. "Kyla is having a crises and she needs me" **

"**Oh, is everything okay?" I ask genuinely concerned.**

"**Yeah yeah, its just, you know, family stuff" She says non chalantly.**

"**Right" We pull up into my drive way and I unbuckle my seatbelt. I'm about to get out of the car when she puts her hand on my arm, stopping me. I turn to look at her, and she grabs my face and kisses me hard, intensely. "I love you" She says.**

**I am a little shocked, it felt like a goodbye kiss. Well, what I think one feels like.**

"**I love you too" I say softly, and quickly peck her lips and get out.**

**She doesn't drive off until I reach my front door, and I am so confused.**

**If this is what love is supposed to be like, then I'm done with love. I don't want to be apart of it. **

**Okay, that was not my favorite chapter by far, and I would have made it longer and what not, but I'm in a crappy mood and I just felt like updating tonight, so yeah.**

**Leave some comments.**


	18. Pulling on my lips

I trudge upstairs to my room and angrily throw my bag onto my bed and right as I am about to change into something more comfortable, my phone rings.

I don't even bother to look and see who it is. "Hello?" I say gruffly.

"Hey, its me"

Ashley.

"Hi" I pause, and bite my lip. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She asks.

"I don't know, it just felt like, well when you kissed me goodbye, it felt like **goodbye**" I emphasize goodbye as much as I can over the phone.

"Did you think I was saying goodbye?" She repeats. God, she is really good at unnecessarily repeating things.

"Yes" I admit.

"Well I wasn't" She states.

"Then what kind of kiss what that?" I hiss into the phone.

"The horny kind, you know, like, I really want to fuck you right now, but I can't kind" I can hear the annoyance in her voice and I suddenly feel like an asshole.

Nice job Spence.

"Oh" I say.

"Yeah, and I called to let you know that Glen should get over to Kyla's pronto" And then bam, she hangs up on me.

Ugh.

Girls.

"Glen!" I yell.

"What?" He walks into my room.

"Go to Kyla's" I say bitterly.

"May I ask why?"

"Um, no. Just go over there okay?!" I am being such a bitch to him, but whatever.

"Yeah, okay" He mumbles and slams the door behind him.

I turn over and bury my head into my pillow and start to cry.

I am pushing her away and I'm not even meaning too, this is just perfect.

-

I ring the doorbell and a man answers, who I assume is her father. "Is Ashley here?"

"Yeah" He nods his head and motions for me to come. "She's in her room" I smile politely and walk up the stairs to her room.

I tap lightly on the door and hear some rustling from inside and then the door opens. I take a step back and force a smile. "Hi"

She takes one look at me and then turns away, and attempts to close the door.

"I'm sorry" I put my hand on the door to keep it open.

She sits on her bed and still isn't looking at me, and she isn't saying anything back. So I'm guessing I should be saying more. "I'm sorry for thinking you are going to leave me. I'm sorry for being a bitch, and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry for-"

Her lips are on mine faster than you can say penguin, and I push my way into her room, closing the door behind me.

"You talk to much goldie locks" She breaks the kiss and gives me a grin.

"Sorry" I blush and pull myself away from her. But she takes a step forward and works her hands under my shirt, drawing circles with her fingertips.

My skin is on fire.

She moves me backwards and I hear the click of the lock on the door and then she pins me up against the door. She lifts my shirt up and for a short moment takes her lips off mine and I throw my shirt onto the floor. She leaves kisses all over my chest and stomach and I bite my lip to keep from moaning. I feel her hands on my ass and then they move down the back of my thighs and around the front of my pants, and she unzips them, and slowly pulls them off. I grab her shoulder and pull her to her feeet and she pushes her hips against mine, and that's when I notice she isn't wearing any pants. I guess she wasn't wearing them this whole time and I didn't even notice, how sad.

"Ash.." I breath out.

"Yeah?" She mumbles against my neck.

"I want you" I say, barely a whisper.

She then pulls me with her to the bed and we fall backwards. I attach my lips to hers and she tugs on my lips with her teeth and we never get farther than this, just making out. Her touch is enough to get me off and she knows that.

**I know its short, but I'm a bit of writers block, but hopefully after some much needed rest it will come back to me. And thanks so much for all the feedback, you guys rock! ****J**


	19. I'm being pimped out by my brother

November.

December.

January.

February.

-

"Ash?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Her hands find their way to my waist in the dark.

"Where are we?"

" It's a secret, remember?"

"You mean a surprise?" I laugh.

"Same thing" She snorts. "Step down" She tells me.

I come to a complete stop and bite my lip.

"Babe, trust me. Its just one little step." She takes my hands in hers and kisses them lightly.

"Promise I won't die?" I say nervously.

"Promise"

I shuffle forward and feel the edge of the step and step down.

"See, that wasn't so hard." She gives my hands a squeeze and I smile. "Okay, we're here" She takes off my blind fold.

I am surprised when I see that we are above the city. "Its so pretty" I say softly.

"Yeah, it is"

"How'd you find this place?" I ask.

"Spencer, everyone knows this place except for you" She laughs at me and bumps me with her hip.

"Its not my fault that I wasn't born here." I retort with a smile on my face.

"Yeah" She replies.

I put my arm around her neck and kiss her head and she wraps her arm around my waist. "I guess we should get going, or else Glen will get worried" Ashley says and I look at her amazed.

"Glen? Please, he doesn't care." I laugh and start walking to the car.

"Oh he does, enough to give me ten dollars to keep you safe and make sure you have fun tonight at Winter Ball"

I snap my head in her direction. "That's so lovely that my brother is pimping me out." And roll my eyes.

"Yep, that's the epitemy of love right there."

We both let out a laugh and get into the car.

-

We pull up to the front of the school and Ashley walks around to my door and opens it for me. I step out and she takes my hand in hers. "Ready?"

"I don't dance" I deadpan, hoping that we will just leave right now.

"C'mon Goldie Locks, I'll make it worth your time" She winks at me and walks away.

I stand there unsure what to do.

I could A) Get back into her car and hot wire it and escape or B) Suck it up and walk in with her.

I choose choice B, I mean, it can't be that bad could it?.

I run as fast as I can in my heels, careful not slip on the icey walk way and catch up with her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" She smirks and opens the door for me.

"I'm a sucker like that" I tilt my head and smile.

You can do this Spencer, I tell myself.

The gym is all decorated, but nothing special. A mass of kids are dancing and a few are standing against the far wall with drink in hand looking blankly at everyone. Lollipop featuring Static Major is playing loudly and Ashley leads me to the dance floor once she spots Aiden, Kyla, and Glen.

Kyla and Glen are dancing crazy close and Aiden is dancing with a girl I've never seen before. She has blonde hair, but it is obviously not her natural hair color. Honestly, she is really pretty, but not as pretty as my girl.

I wave and say "hi" to everyone, Aiden and Glen just nod there heads in acknowledgement at me and Kyla squishes Ashley and I in a large hug. "I'm so glad you guys made it!" She squeals and then continues to dance with Glen.

Ashley pulls me close and I wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps hers around my waist. We gring slowly to the music, but not in a super raunchy way, more like a sexy way. And before I know it a guy who I still don't know the name of who is always at the same parties as us hollers at us causing me to blush. Not like anyone can see it though, but my cheeks are burning with embarassment and of course, Ash notices.

"Forget them" She says sweetly in my ear and puts a little bit of distance between us. I react quickly and grab her hand, not wanting her to leave me.

"I want to leave" I say, but the music is to loud and she stares at me yelling "WHAT?"

And then she dismisses my comment which she didn't hear, and pulls me close again, but this time we just sway back and forth. I don't look anywhere else except in her eyes and she doesn't look anywhere else but mine. I rest my head against hers and in perfect timing a slow song comes on.

I kiss her softly and then lay my head on her shoulder, facing inwards to her neck, breathing her in.

"I love you" She says into my ear and a smile forms across my lips.

I straighten up and press my lips to her check, kissing gently then whispering. "Let's get out of here"

And just like that, Ashley is leading me out of the gym, out the door and to her car.

_Oh, I'm __**good.**_

_-_

She hands the desk clerk her credit card and then instantly her lips are on mine. I am taken back by her actions that all I can do is let her assualt me like this. Okay, so maybe its not assualt, but whatever you know what I mean.

The clerk clears his throat and I pull away from her and he hands her the room key. She snatches it quickly away and pulls me towards the elevator. "You look so sexy tonight" She mumbles against my neck as her lips attack me, but I'm so not complaining.

I frantically push the elevator button and thankfully the door opens immediately. I grab a handful of her dress and drag her into the elevator and sadly I have to push away. "Ash, what floor?"

She squints her eyes at the card key. "Uh, two"

I push the button and I attach my lips to hers, kissing slowly, but still almost frantic at the same time.

Sorry I've been gone for long! I was visiting family and I wasn't able to write. I hope you guys didn't give up on me L Oh, and sorry I stopped where I did, but the next chapter will nice and smutty, scouts honor lol Leave some feedback, I love knowing what ya'll have to say!


	20. You're Beautiful

Ashley slides the key in the door and it flashes green. A smirk pulls at the corner of her lips as she tugs on my hips, pulling us inside. Her hands start at the bottom of my dress, her finger tips gliding over my thighs and they work themselves to the back of my neck untying my dress. I push her backwards and instead of hitting my intended target, the bed, Ashley bumps in the chair and slumps down in, bringing me with her. She starts to pull the top of my dress down but I stop her. "Wait, not yet" I say and she looks at me confused but then ties it. I dip my head down to meet her lips and she bites on my lip causing me to let out a moan.

"How about now?" She asks, sliding her hands up and down my thighs.

I can't take this any more. "Y-yeah" I stutter and then untie my dress, letting it fall to my waist. She attaches her lips to my neck and I push myself to a standing position, making her stand up with me. The rest of my dress falls to the floor and I step out of it, walking backwards to the bed as I am unzipping hers. We stumble back against the bed and I pull her dress off as she climbs on top of me. My heart is beating fast and my breaths are becoming short and ragged. Her hands works its way from my shoulder down my body to my thighs. She runs her hands up and down until I think I might explode right now. I can't take this any more. "Ash.." I whisper. I find her lips again and she tugs on them as she slides my under wear off. I kick them off and then she enters me and I gasp.

"I love you" She whispers in my ear softly and begins to push in and out slow and hard. I am so happy she wasn't wearing anything under her dress tonight. I wrap one leg around her waist and as I am reaching my climax I throw my head back and let out a moan. "Harder" I mumbled and she does. Her breathing is heavy and I know she needs something, anything. I put my hand on her sex and rub her clit as hard as I can and then it hits me. It crashes over me, starting at my toes and working its way up. I arch my back and then she lets out a long moan. "Jesus christ" And then she does something unexpected, she keeps going.

"Ash" I breath out and she pulls out.

"Fuck, that was fucking amazing" She rolls off of me and has this goofy grin on her face.

I am just smiling at her. "what?" She asks.

"You're beautiful" I leaned in and pressed my lips gently against hers and entangle my body into hers and slowly drift off to sleep listening ot the beating of her heart.

Sorry that was the shortest update of my life, and it kinda sucked. And I'm so so so sorry for not posting for so long, I was away for awhile, but now I'm back so I will hopefully have another update soon!

J


End file.
